


A New Normal

by Ladymarine



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff, Healing, Idiots in Love, Loneliness, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Physical Abuse, Protectiveness, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymarine/pseuds/Ladymarine
Summary: After Luke leaves with Grogu, Din feels his world crashing down on him and the only one who can pull him out of it is her. What will become of him? of them?  What would be the new normal after losing his purpose?
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Comments: 122
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarlett2u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett2u/gifts).



> This is my very first work ever. Be honest. I also wanted to give a HUGE shoutout to Scarlett2u for the love and encouragement.  
> Massiff - Tusken "dog"  
> Raptavian - poisonous flying "dragon" type creatures that had attacked the group when they first got to Nevarro to meet Greef.  
> Aqualish - the humanoids that Marshal Dune took out in the Armorers empty lair.

After watching Grogu and Luke leave, Din feels lost. Everything feels foreign, lost in a haze, except for one thing. He turns and sees her. Cara. His rock. The only one who will drop anything and everything to help him. He doesn’t even realize his helmet is still off when he looks at her. Tears are falling down her cheeks. They both close the gap. Cara brings her hands up to his shoulders and whispers “He will be ok Din. He’s in good hands.” She sees the look on his face and can feel that he doesn’t know what direction to go in. She has always been able to read him like a book. “Come back to Nevarro with me. You need to decompress and gather yourself,” she says, knowing that he should NOT be out in the galaxy alone right now. All Din can manage is a nod. 

Cara manages to get Moff Gideon and Din onto Boba Fett’s ship. It is too bad he doesn’t have carbonite freezer for the Moff but thankfully, he is still unconscious. 

“Back to Nevarro Marshal?” he asks. 

“You got it. Thank you Boba” she replies. Cara can hear Bo-Katan and Koska arguing about something but cannot quite make it out. She can only assume that it is because Din has the Darksaber. She ignores it but keeps an eye on them, especially Bo-Katan since she keeps looking at Din like a starved massiff. Cara stays within a couple of arm lengths from Din. Enough to give him his space but close enough to get to him should he need her or if someone tries anything.

A few hours later, they reach Nevarro. Cara had messaged Greef to give him a heads up that they were on the way and would need a speeder to transport them all back. She also sent a message to “Blue” to inform him that she had the Moff. He needs to be taken into New Republic custody ASAP. When the Slave I lands, Greef was there waiting. Before leaving the ship, she makes sure Din puts his helmet back on. Walking down the ramp with Din, she turned up one corner of her mouth and gave a look to Greef. He knew something was up but he also knew to ask her later. “Blue” was also there with a couple other New Republic officers ready to take Moff into custody. ‘Good riddance’, Cara thought to herself, ‘Now Grogu will be far safer’ as Moff is hauled off.

Cara and Din arrive at her place. It isn’t a large place but she lives simply and doesn’t need much. Off to the left of the front door is where the mess area is. To the right, there is a dark blue couch with a soft, green blanket at one end. A small wooden table in front of the couch that has a cup and a holo pad. Back farther the entrance to the short hall to the bedroom and fresher. Cara sets down her bag and tells Din to make himself at home.

“Do you want anything to eat or do you just want to clean up and rest?” she asks. 

He takes his helmet off and says softly, “I would like to clean up and rest.”

She nods and shows him to the fresher. It’s a decent size for such a small place. Cara grabs a couple towels from the closet in her room and puts them on the counter for him. “Din, do you want to use the sanisteam or would you like to relax in the tub?” she asks. Din picks the sanisteam. She starts it for him and says, “Take your time and relax. When you are done, use the bed. I am going to go speak with Greef. I will grab my things from the bedroom now so I don’t wake you when I get back.” She then puts her hand on his shoulder to get his attention and says, “Hey, it will take time, but it will be ok. I gotchu! Ok?”

Din gives her a small smile and says “Thank you for always being here when I need you. I don’t deserve such a friend.” Cara’s heart sinks to hear him talk like that. “Din, that’s such banthashit and you know it.” With a wink, she turns to leave.

Greef had a feeling that Cara would be coming to see him so he stays at the office instead of at the cantina. She strolls into the office minutes after he completed the paperwork on Moff Gideon’s intake. “Hey Marshall. Sooo, what’s the story.” Cara tells him everything that happened. When she is done, Greef is at a loss for words. 

“No wonder Mando looks defeated. I’m gonna miss that kid too, but I am glad he’s safe now.” 

“Yeah, me too, but what can we do to help Mando? He lost his ship and everything along with it. I don’t know how to help pick up the pieces Greef.” 

“Cara, you just keep doing what you always do for him. Trust me; from an outsider looking in, YOU are what he needs. As far as a ship and supplies go, I think I know where to start. Let us call Peli too. You know she will be willing to help Mando.”

They get off the call with Peli. Cara filled her in on what transpired as well. She was all in to help them find Din a new ship. As far as supplies go, Greef and Cara had that covered. Especially the weapons cache.

“Well, I am going to head back. I’m sure Mando is asleep by now. Have a good night Greef and thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Anything for Mando. He is one of the few good guys left. You be sure to get rest too, you hear me young lady?”

Cara chuckled, “Yes dad.”

The light was still on at her place when she got back. She quietly looked into the bedroom to see Din’s back to the door. His breath was even, so she could tell he was asleep. She took her sleepwear to the fresher and washed the day off her. Once she finished, she peaked around the corner to be sure Din was still asleep then went to turn the light out and laid down on the couch hoping sleep would take her away. 

Cara isn’t sure how long she had dozed off for before she heard what sounded like crying. ‘Who could be crying’ she thought to herself still half out of it. DIN! She jumped up and padded to the bedroom. Quietly she said his name. He didn’t say anything. She gently sat on the edge of the bed putting her right leg up so she faced towards the head of the bed. She did not speak. Din needed to get it out. Cara reached out her hand and started to stroke his hair like her mother used to do when she was a child. She started to hum something familiar. It was as if she was on autopilot. The compassion just pours out of her without even thinking about it. She would do anything for this guy and she knows it. When Cara finishes the melody, she listens to Dins breathing. It is steady again so she quietly tries to get up. Din turns slightly and says quietly, “stay. Please. I don’t want to be alone.” He sounded so broken that it was like a vibroblade to the heart. Instead of leaving, she pulls back the blanket and lays down beside Din. She instinctively starts to rub his back to let him know that she is there and he finally falls asleep.

Din stirs first early the next morning. The haze is finally starting to dissipate. He feels skin and body heat next to him. He listens. Quiet, steady, gentle breathing. He turns to look at who it is and his heart skips a beat. Cara. Of course. Whom else would it be next to him, keeping him from completely falling apart? Always his rock, his light in a very dark tunnel. He watches her sleep for a few minutes. Studying her face like he always has but without his helmet this time. He sees the softness of her skin. The delicate lines on her face from smiling and worrying. The way her long black lashes lay. She takes a deeper breath as she starts to wake. Cara opens her eyes lazily. “Hey” she says with a little grin that shows one of her dimples, “How are you feeling?”

“Better thanks to you.” He says softly. They are both quiet for a few minutes. Cara finally breaks the silence.

“Well, you needed real sleep. Want to rest more today or do you want to go do something?” 

“It’s Nevarro Cara! What in the world is there to do around here?!” he exclaims. This puts a twinkle back into Cara’s eyes and he catches it. She gives him ‘the look’ and she grins. 

“Ok. Let’s go do something!” She jumps out of the bed like a kid on Life Day. Din is confused but grins and shakes his head. Cara… always up to something. He knows that whatever she has in mind, it may be what he needs to clear his head, even just for a bit.

Cara makes some caf for the both of them. She’s dressed but not in her armor. She is dressed in shata leather pants with a long blue undershirt that comes past her waist, tan long sleeve shirt over top of that which comes down just above mid-thigh. The tan shirt has a slit up each side that shows the blue undershirt. On her waist is a sullust leather corset complete with a belt to house a decent size vibroblade on her left. She is putting on her favorite boots as Din comes out fully dressed in his beskar, carrying his helmet. He sets it down on the counter and drinks the caf Cara set out for him. 

“So… what are you thinking?” Din asks Cara, immediately knowing he should have phrased it differently. He knows her too well and just waited for her retort. Before she has a chance to respond, he adds, “What are we headed off to do? I can’t imagine Nevarro having anything worthwhile to do since you cleaned up the place singlehandedly.” 

Cara chuckles and says, “Yeah, you missed all the actual fun! Guess you will just have to wait and see.” She stands up and walks over to him, tilts her head a little and asks, “You trust me right?” as she adds a couple blasters to each thigh.

Din nods, “with everything I have” he says truthfully, and catching them both off guard a little. Cara grinned and said, “Good, grab a few blasters and your rifle and let’s go!”

Cara takes Din to where she has a couple speeder bikes she was able to confiscate and repair. Din glances her way, tilts his head, telling her without words that he is a bit impressed but curious. She grins and gets on hers and tilts her head out in the direction they will be going as to say ‘Follow me’.

Just before the suns break the horizon, they end up near the mountainous region close to a dead volcano. Cara takes off a pack from her speeder and puts it on. Half turning to Din, she says, “stay close. I don’t need you carried off by the Raptavian. Let’s head up.” They climb for roughly one-half standard hour. Cara is the first to get to the plateau and puts the pack down. When Din joins her, he looks around. You would not know that this spot was here unless you came looking for it. It is nice and quiet with one hell of a view, for Nevarro standards anyway. 

Cara walks over to Din who is still standing at the edge of the cave. “I needed to clear my head one day so I just jumped on a bike and took off. I found this place by chance. This is where I come to get away from everything. Including myself if we are being honest.” 

Din asks, “What is with the heavy artillery then? Just for the raptavians?”

“Yes and no. Last time I was here, there was one in here. Better safe than sorry. I also found a few unwelcome guests that I thought you could help me with.” Cara holds her finger up to her lips and waves for him to follow. They go deeper into the cave and that is when Din hears them. Aqualish bandits. He recognizes their grunts anywhere. Something inside of him ignites. He is ready. Cara moves closer to see how many she can spot and holds up her hands to give him a rough count. Ten bandits. Ok. Not bad. They have been in worse situations for sure. From where he is, he cannot see what they are fighting over. Cara slinks back over to where Din is waiting. She tells him that they are standing around a pile of weapons and what looks like pieces of Mandalorian armor. Din sees red. Cara’s hand on him brings him back.

He looks at her. They both nod to each other and like always, they move in perfect unison. Half of the unsuspecting Aqualish drop instantly between Din and Cara. They continue to move around the cave as if they are one. Ducking fire from the Aqualish. Cara sees an opening to jump down from ledge where she was waiting. She hits the ground and rolls, diving behind another large boulder. She takes aim with a blaster… nothing. Dank Farrik. She tosses it and grabs another. Goes to aim again and realizes it’s coming right at her. She drops the blaster and grabs her knife. One swift upper cut with the knife and it falls. Cara picks up her blaster and stands up. She starts to fire upon another bandit and Din makes his move to jump down on the other side. He stands up and sees another bandit behind Cara. He yells out her name, she ducks and he fires. Cara pops up, throws the knife at another bandit. He’s down too. Where is the last one?

Cara holds up one finger to let Din know there was one left. They come together, back to back. Din is looking for traces of a heat signature through his helmet. Nothing. He looks up and all around; nothing. Where the hell is it? They both move towards another tunnel. They could both hear running water and look at each other. Of course! Aqualish are originally water type creatures. Cara and Din continue to creep towards the waterfall. They hear the bandit trying to hurry to the water. Din finally sees the heat signature. He brings up his own blaster from his hip, and as always, his aim is true. Last one down. Cara looks at him and just grins at him. 

“What?” Din says as he shrugs.

“Oh, nothing. Did you have fun?” Cara giggles.

“Actually, yes. I always have a good time when we fight together.” He picks up a leg of the Aqualish and starts to drag it back to the open cave with the others. Cara is left standing there with an intrigued look on her face.

Cara joins Din in the cave to help gather the weapons and armor. Luckily, the both of them can take some each on the bikes. They start to head down. Din turns back and looks into the cave. He MUST remember where this place is for next time. That waterfall looked very inviting. They get back to town and take the weapons into the office where Greef is working. His eyes open wide.

“Where in the world did you find these!” he exclaimed.

Cara just gave a shit-eating grin and raised an eyebrow. “Mando and I had some much needed fun today! I’ll get these to the armory and logged.” Din volunteers to help her so it didn’t take as long. With as much as she does for him, this is the least he can do for her.

Down in the Armory, where only Greef and Cara have access to, Cara places her palm on the scanner and the door hisses open. They walk in and set the weapons on the table. Din looks around. 

“Impressive stash Dune!”

“I know right! Soo many to choose from.” as she winks. Din caught that. 

“What does that mean Cara?”

“You once showed me your weapons cache and told me to choose. That is a big deal in the Mandalorian culture. I have always been grateful and humbled by that. Now I have the opportunity to return the gesture, only I want you to pick out as many as you would like. As many as you lost.” Cara says, knowing this is the first of a few surprises coming his way.

Din is dumbfounded. No one has ever been this kind to him. “I cannot accept this gift. It’s too much,” he says. “Besides, these were confiscated for a reason.”

“Greef and I have already discussed it. You choose and they are yours. There is no one who deserves it more.” She beams.

Din shakes his head and can barely whisper a thank you. He makes his choices of some blasters, rifles and charges. A good start to rebuild what was destroyed. Cara helped him carry his new belongings to her place to safely store until his next surprise comes. Both are famished after the day they had. Cara told Din to go ahead and clean up and she would start getting the food together. 

Din took a hot shower to wash the days grime away. He thinks about what transpired. How he felt about the gift Greef and Cara gave to him. Cara. His thoughts turn to her. How in tune they always are. Always have been since the beginning. Something inside him stirs. He has felt it before, but only with her. What was it though? 


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Din came out, the food was about ready. Cara looked up when she heard him approach. He had a towel wrapped around his shoulders and his dark green sleep pants, sans shirt. Cara almost dropped a bowl. She regained her wits, told him what needed to be completed and she excused herself to get cleaned up.

Cara gathers her clean clothes and a towel and hurries into the fresher. As soon as the door closes, her breath falters. ‘Stars, what is going on with you Cara!’ she thinks to herself. She gets into the shower. Runs herself under the falling water, into her hair. Water traveling down the mounds of her breasts and valley of her spine and down the curves of her hips and legs. She absentmindedly starts humming the same tune she did when she helped Din fall asleep. For some reason it has been on her mind more lately. Din had approached the fresher door to tell Cara that the food was ready when he heard her. It did something to his heart. While he couldn’t place it, he knew that he could not part from her again.

The water cutting off threw him out of his thoughts. Din waited a minute then tapped on the door. “Cara, food is done.”

“Okay. I’ll be out in a few,” She responded quietly. She toweled off and put on black panties and a black sleep shirt, which she has had forever and has thinned considerably. So much so, you can almost see through it… almost. It clings to her breasts and hangs off one shoulder. Cara brought the towel over her shoulders as she exited the fresher and started to towel off her hair. Din had brought the bowls over to the table and couch. He had not started without her. Just sat at one end of the couch with his head laid back, going over everything in his mind. He feels her plop down on the other end of the couch and lifts his head and about chokes when he sees what she’s wearing. Din is grateful she is not looking at him now and he knows that he won’t be standing up anytime soon.

Cara finishes towel drying her hair and puts it over the arm of the couch. Picking up the bowl of stew, she sits into the corner of the couch with her strong, naked legs tucked into her. “Thank you for finishing it. Turned out pretty decent eh?”

“You did all the work this time, so yeah. Today was great Cara. Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me Din. I think we both needed that fight and we always seem to fight best when together.” She puts the bowl down and grabs the soft blanket to put over her. Din feels a slight pang in his chest, bummed she covered up but grateful too. 

“Cold?” he asks, knowing that this blanket used to be his and it had somehow magically disappeared. He couldn’t be mad at her. They had shared the blanket when they nearly froze to death on an ice planet when chasing an idiot of a bounty. He doesn’t really remember much except they caught him, got him back into the ship and in carbonite. They both were barely able to move but they managed to get out of their frozen armor and clothing and huddle together for body heat. Grogu had been there with them but stayed bundled up in his pod. That next morning, feeling her warmth against him was almost too much. ‘Shit, why do I keep doing this to myself? She doesn’t have these type of feelings for him. Just stop man.’ Cara broke his train of thought.

“Not really, I just like how soft it is,” she says truthfully, as she picks up her bowl again. “It’s usually the only one I sleep with anymore.” She thinks to herself ‘guess he doesn’t remember this blanket’. She uses it because it smells like him, or at least it used to. She has had it a while. Both finish their meal. She grabs his bowl and gets up from the couch to put them in the sink. It’s getting late and both start to feel the exhaustion of the day’s fun.

“I guess we should get some sleep. I have to check in with Greef and the New Republic in the morning. Shouldn’t be a full day for me.”

“Ok. If it is, don’t worry about me. I will find something to do. Mind if I borrow a bike?”

“Go for it. You do not need to ask. Just be safe and remember to watch for raptavians. Ill com you when I am done if you’d like or if you want the day to yourself, that’s good too.”

“No, it’s ok. Let me know when you are done.”

“Sure thing. You gonna be ok tonight?” Cara asked, hoping like hell that he would want her to lay down with him again.

“I think so. Today was a good day. I think we both will sleep like the dead,” he says as he gets up to walk to the bedroom.

She nods and a spark of disappointment hits her face. Hoping he didn’t see it, she says, “Sleep well Din.”

“Sweet dreams Cara,” he says softly.

Din wakes the next morning to the sun already up and Cara gone. He heads to grab some caf that Cara made before she left. He is really wanting to go check that cave out again. So he gets dressed, grabs his helmet and weapons and out to the bikes. It is still early enough that he can get back before Cara coms him.

Cara did sleep like the dead as Din had said. She assumed he did too because he was still out cold when she woke. She had even gone in the bedroom to grab her armor and even dropped a pauldron. She had stood there like a statue. He didn’t budge. She isn’t sure why, but she continued to watch him sleep for a bit. She bit her bottom lip and she shakes her head. He really is the best man she has ever been around in her life. It isn’t even about his appearance, although he being ridiculously handsome was a bonus. She gathers herself and heads to get dressed and caf made.

Greef had not made it in yet so Cara gets started with the day by checking messages. There is one from Peli! “Hey guys! Just letting you know that I found something pretty special that I think Mando would love.” The holo pans over to a ship. ‘Oh my stars! Is that what I think it is’ Cara thought. Peli panned back to herself. She is wearing the biggest bantha shit eating grin on her face. Truth be told, Cara is too! “That’s right! I found another Razor Crest. This one is a bit on the newer side compared to the heap he had. Still Pre Empire. Needs some mods for sure but I will handle all that. I should have it ready in a few days. I’ll message back when it is complete” Peli ended the message. Cara cannot wait to tell Greef, who happens to FINALLY show up to work. 

“Hey boss! Where have you been?!”

Greef takes a sip of his caf he has with him and says, “I had a late night. What’s up?”

“YOU!?! Late night?! What did I miss?”

“For your information young lady, I had a date.” Greef says matter-of-factly. Cara about spits out her caf.

“No kriffing way! DETAILS!!!”

Greef laughs and then looks at Cara with a straight face. “Absolutely not. So, what messages were waiting?”

Cara rolls her eyes and huffs. “Peli actually found a ship and you are NOT going to believe what type. A kriffing razor crest man! I had no idea there was another one out there! Mando is going to flip!”

“No way! That’s incredible! It will definitely make him happy. Speaking of, how is Mando? You two haven’t killed each other yet soooo…”

“You want details on how he and I are getting along but you won’t give me the details on your date?! What the hell!”

“Adult prerogative.” He says with a smirk, “Now talk.”

Cara tells him that she feels that he is coming around and that he even slept without waking up from a nightmare last night. “He seems a bit brighter but something still feels off. It does take time to heal. I hope he just isn’t masking it to make me think he’s fine. Anyway, I have been thinking about something and I wanted to run it by you.”

Greef sits down when he sees the seriousness come back into her face, “Shoot kiddo”.

“I’m not sure I feel comfortable with Mando going back out into the galaxy alone anytime soon. I have been weighing my options carefully, and I think I am going to resign the Marshal position. You know he tends to attract trouble. Now that the kid is gone, I feel like he will get into bigger messes that he won’t be able to get out of. Then again, I don’t know if he would want me invading his space. What do you think?”

“My personal opinion, I agree with you. I think he needs someone to have his back. He got lucky the kid was there to heal him a few times. If he gets hurt and he’s alone, we might not get him back. Do you think you are invading his space or vice versa right now? Because the apartment is small like the ship. You say it is going ok now. Do you feel that it would continue?”

“I guess it is ok. I haven’t had any complaints but I’m not a mind reader. I can bring it up in a conversation. Make it seem like I am just making sure everything is good. Get a feel for it. At least before I make my final decision.”

“I think you are on the right track. What else did you have planned for today? Any Republic business?”

Ugh, she has yet to check her Republic messages. “Yes, I better get on that now. I hope that nothing to dire going on. I’ll keep you posted on my decision.”

“I know you will Marshal. You are a great friend. Hope Mando realizes that.” Greef says as he starts for the cantina. Cara blushes. Thankfully, Greef already had his back turned.

Checking the messages, Cara lets out a sigh of relief. Basic checks, no news. Awesome. She didn’t really want to deal with them today. She does take a walk around the town though. Check in with the people. Make sure everyone is good. Kids are in school, the weather is beautiful and the market is going strong. She coms Din to let him know she’s done. No answer. Hmmm, ok. She will just check in later. No sense bothering him. Cara heads to her workout area on the roof of her place. She does not like idle hands and Din isn’t around to spar. By the time she is done with her workout, she’s soaked with sweat and ready for a shower, but she coms Din again. Still nothing. Concern starts to take hold. She heads down to where the bikes are stored. One is gone. ‘Dank Farrik. I should have asked him where he was going to go’ she cursed herself. Checking her blasters, rifle and medpac, she gets on the other bike and takes off in what she feels is the right direction even though she hasn’t a clue where he could have gone. She just hopes that he didn’t leave early enough that the raps were still out.

‘Dammit, Din!’ she screams in her head as panic starts to set in. She checked the area of where the cave was. No bike. She coms him. Nothing. She rides down the ridge in case maybe he went too far over. Still nothing. She stops to climb up a hill to get a better vantage point and takes out her MB450 macrobinoculars. She slowly turns in a circle. Still nothing. No! No! No! No! This can’t be happening. She gets on the com to Greef to let him know she hasn’t been able to find him. 

“He has one of my speeders. Can you turn the tracking on them please?!”

“Yes! Give me a second to get to the office.” Time seems to drag. “ON! Where are you Cara?”

She tells him her location. Greef’s heart sinks. “Cara, I don’t see the other speeder anywhere on the map.”

She gets back on her speeder and takes off to the cave. Just in case, he’s there but stranded somehow. As fast as she gets there, she climbs as fast as she can to the cave. Blaster drawn, she makes her way into the cave. Around the ledge and back into where the waterfall is. Nothing. She races back to the mouth of the cave. Coms Din again. No response. Her heart is racing. She closes her eyes and tries to steady her breathing. ‘Where are you, you kriffing tin can?!’ Down she goes, back to the bike. She wants to scream. Tears sting her eyes. She cannot leave him out here. By nightfall, the raps would be out in full force and it is already almost dusk.

Cara gets back, fuels up the bike, puts the medpac back on the end and heads inside unable to stop the tears this time. She enters her apartment. Once the door shuts and locks behind her, she slides down to the floor and cries hysterically. She can’t move yet her body is shaking uncontrollably. She hasn’t cried like this since… that day. Her heart feels like the death star obliterated it. Never has she felt this kind of pain for one person alone. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - Mando'a version of I love you

Din wakes up and realizes he is on the floor. ‘Shit. I must have blacked out.’ He tries to remember everything that happened up until this point. 

He took a speeder to check out that waterfall again. He came up over the top of a hill and around a large boulder. Before he could react, he slams head on into one of those awful raptavians. Din goes flying through the air. He lost consciousness as soon as he hit the dirt. When he came to, he remembers that the speeder had all but exploded apart however; most of it sank into the lava river. As for the raptavian, if it wasn’t already dead, it certainly is now. Din put his blaster back and shook his head. ‘Dank Farrik it’s hot. I need to get out of the sun’. He had tried to com Cara and Greef to let them know what happened but for some reason, it was not working. 

Din vaguely remembers getting back to Cara’s and getting under the shower to cool off. That Nevarro sun is no joke. Now that he’s alert and moving again, he hears the door and… sobbing. He has not heard crying like this in his life. He slowly walks out to see what was going on. Din’s heart stops when he sees Cara on the floor in a way he never thought was possible for her. He rushed to be by her side so fast he barely noticed she grabbed her blaster.

“Cara! It’s ok. It’s just me.”

“Din?”

She drops the blaster, hands shaking. “You’re safe?” Cara tries to stand up but wavers. Din helps her steady herself.

“Yes. But unfortunately your speeder isn’t.” he says quietly.

“I tried to reach you several times since finishing work. Went out searching and had Greef pull up the tracking signal on the bikes. I even went to the cave. There was no trace of you.” Cara starts to cry again.

Din catches her before she collapses from exhaustion. He has never seen her like this before. He feels like an ass. What can he do to help her? Cara shaking in his arms, Din notices that she is pale and cold. He has to get her up and in cool water like he did earlier although he was not in this bad of shape. He manages to stand and pick her up. He gets her into the fresher. Leans her up on the counter and starts to get her armor off. “Stay with me Cara,” He strips her down to her skivvies and rushes into the shower with her. Couple of presses on the shower pad and the cool water comes on. He puts her under the water and just holds her. “Stay with me.”

Her core temperature finally starts to lower and she is coming around again. Realizing she is soaking wet, Cara blinks and sees Din clear as day. Her breath hitched. “You really are ok! I thought I was hallucinating.” She instantly wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tight. She felt as if she let go, he would disappear again.

“Yes. I am ok. Your speeder is another story and apparently so is my com.” He told her what had happened today and how he almost did not make it back due to the heat under the beskar. How he had set out originally to check out that waterfall at the cave. Although he did not tell her the reason behind it. 

She laid her head on his shoulder and let out a deep sigh. “I didn’t see any sign of you or even a dead rap. I had to come back in and thought I was leaving you to your death with those flying monsters.” Cara looks up at Din, with tears in her eyes, shaking her head she lets go of him. She eases passed him, out of the fresher and to the bedroom. Din turns off the water and grabs his towel. He gets out of the fresher to see Cara already laying on the couch with her back turned. He changes his sleep pants for a dry pair. He watches Cara and his heart breaks knowing how cracked she is. What he has done to her? He scared her this much. He caused this amount of pain she’s going through and this is unacceptable.

By morning, Din had his bag packed before he left the bedroom. When he walked out into the main room, Cara was gone. Heart sunk, he donned his armor and went to find Greef.

“Mando!! How are you? Glad to see you safe!”

“I’m ok. Luckily. Sorry I scared you and Cara. It was unintentional.”

“No apologies necessary my boy! I have something to show you. Have you seen Cara? I would like her to join since it was her idea to begin with.”

“Actually, I haven’t. She was gone before I woke. She’s really upset with me.” Din said as his shoulders lowered in defeat. “I caused her so much pain and I can’t do that to her. I think I am going to catch a transport to another planet and go from there. I think I have worn out my welcome.”

“You’re leaving? Would that not cause more pain? Don’t leave just yet. Give it time. It is what happens when you really care about someone. Trust me my boy, she will come around.”

“You think she cares that much? Cara doesn’t allow herself to …”  
Greef does not allow him to continue. “Have I ever lied to you Mando?”

“No”.

“Now, let’s go check out what I have to show you.” Greef says while holding his hand out towards the door.

Din feels defeated again with Cara gone. He wants nothing more than to see her beautiful face again. He and Greef walk to where all the ships are. Din is vaguely aware of what’s around him, lost in his own mind. Not like him at all. Greef broke him out of his own head with his booming voice.

“Well Mando! What do you think?!”

Din looks up and sees a ghost. ‘No kriffing way’ he thought to himself. ‘Impossible’

It is a Razor Crest.

Din looks at Greef, “Cara did this?”

“Find the ship, no. Peli did that but it was Cara’s idea to get on the ball to find you a ship we all knew you would like. Cara and I put our credits together to get the ship and Peli got her all fixed up and upgraded.” Greef is standing with his fists on his hips, beaming at Din. “Pretty incredible find eh Mando?”

“I don’t know what to say,” Din said quietly.

“Just a thank you will suffice my boy,” Greef said as he put his hand on Din’s shoulder. “Shall we check out the inside?”

As Greef lowers the back ramp, he points out everything that Peli updated on the ship. The eating area had a bit more storage; the sleeping area was actually larger than his original ship; fresher also had more space and closed in. They went up to the flight deck. Greef showed him the additions there as well. Din sits in the pilot’s seat unable to speak. 

“Well Mando, I need to get back. I will transfer your chain code over to this rig and she will be all yours before morning.”

Din walks around the new Crest, still dumbfounded what his friends have done for him. He appreciates those three more than he could ever put into words. He leaves the ship to head back to Cara’s place so he can bring out the weapons. Leaving might still be the best thing for him to do, but for now, he will listen to Greef and hang around. He will start resupplying the ship with things he will need tomorrow.

Cara had left before the sun hit the horizon. She didn’t go far though. Just up to the roof. She could not face Din first thing. She knew today was the day that Greef would take Din to his new ship. No matter how bad she wanted to be there to see the look on his face, her mind would not let her budge. Why did she have to be so kriffing awful at communicating to the one person who mattered most? In times of battle, she had no issues barking out commands. In times of personal feelings, she was utterly useless. Cara’s com chirped and she jumped. It was a secure line for the New Republic. The message was short but to the point from the sender.

_‘Both requests have been approved. You are making the right choice. Coordinates will be sent via chip this evening. Location to meet, will be sent by the carrier when on planet. I hope you find the peace you deserve. Be safe Carasynthia and May the Force be with you.’_

Transmission ended and automatically deleted. She cannot believe it was approved. The last piece for Din would be here tonight. Question is would he still be around for her to give it to him.

Din reaches the apartment. No lights are on. Cara is still gone. His heart and soul ache. He is so terrible with feelings. Maybe instead of talking about it, he should just show her. Ask her to go with him, wherever that may be. Din is in the bedroom when he hears the front door. His heart jumps. 

“Din?” Cara called out.

“I’m here Cara,” as he walks out with the weapon bags. “I missed you today.”

“You’re leaving?” she whispers.

“Actually no. You aren’t getting rid of me that easy Dune. However, some spectacular people found a ship and I was just going to take the weapons over. Would you like to join me?”

Cara nodded and Din handed her one of the bags. Walking back to the ship as the sun starts down to the horizon, Cara knew she needed to keep an ear open for the com. They reach the ship and head inside. Din closes the ramp so he can take his helmet off without the chance anyone will see. 

“Bit more space than the original,” Cara notes. She sets the bag she has down next to the one he is emptying. Best to let him put away his own weapons. He has always been particular with his stuff. At that moment, her com goes off. She grabs his helmet and says, “I have to go. Come close the ramp behind me ok?”

Confused, Din follows her to the ramp. She takes off before the ramp is completely down. He stands there for a min, watching until he cannot see her any longer. He finishes putting the weapons away and starts back to the apartment. When he gets back, Cara is there already sans armor.

“Cara, is everything ok? You disappeared today and took off earlier.” Din starts removing his own armor for the night.

She is at the sink cleaning dishes. “I had to take a step back and gather myself today. As far as leaving the ship like I did, there was a time sensitive work thing to take care of. How do you like the new ship?”

He took note that she changed the subject quickly but let that one go. “It’s the Razor Crest. I love it. I cannot believe the three of you. I don’t know how I will ever repay you for what you have done.” Since Cara wasn’t paying attention to where he was, he managed to come around behind her. She freezes. Din put his arms around her, whispers into her left ear, a simple “thank you,” and kisses her on her neck. He has to show her. He has to get her to understand somehow. Terrified she doesn’t feel the same; that she may reject him as anything more than a friend. She is so still. He starts to think that he made a bad decision. Cara takes a breath and turns in his arms. Her black jeweled eyes are holding back tears.

“Din.. I.. I think we should talk,” she manages to get out.

“I agree,” he says quietly. Unsure of what is next.

They head to the couch. Cara sits on one end of the couch and starts to fidget with a small object. Din sits in the middle of the couch instead of the other end. He wants to be even closer but he doesn’t dare push it. 

“Din, I am so sorry for losing it. I know you didn’t intend to scare us. Shit happens, but you have been my closest friend for so long that thinking I lost you, felt just like it did when I got the news that everyone and everything I ever knew and loved was gone. I did not handle it well then and I certainly did not handle it well this time. I have been trying so hard to make things better for you and end up making it worse.” The tears just flow down her cheeks and she hangs her head.

“Cara no! No you haven’t,” he ends up turning her towards him and cradles her face in his hands. He wipes away the tears and blindly kisses her cheeks. “You haven’t made anything worse. It is quite the opposite. You make everything better. Fighting is better; sparring is better; caring for Grogu together was better and my life.. Cara.. my life is far better.” Din fights back tears himself as he pours out his love to her. “You have done so much for me since day one and I have nothing to give back to you.”

Cara raises her eyes to meet his.

“Without you, I have nothing. With you, I have everything. Cara, I am in love with you and fall in love with you more and more every day.” 

Cara sits, staring wide eyed at Din. She took a sharp breath in and tried to exhale slowly. 

Din continues, “I am still here and I promise that I won’t leave as long as you want me around.”

Cara manages to find her voice. “My life has been one battle after another. Rage was what drove me for years. When I didn’t want to feel, I loaded myself up with alcohol and had meaningless sex with whoever. Diving headfirst into war without giving it a second thought. Self-destructing. Since the day we met, my life turned upside-down but as a good thing. I never thought I would run across anyone who would ever matter to me. I really thought that died with my family. Certainly never imagined that my heart would ever be accepting of anyone, including a child. However, you both mean absolutely everything to me. Din; there has always been something between us. Something I cannot put into words but I have felt it since our first trip to Nevarro. Just chose to ignore it thinking it would go away. Nevertheless, it didn’t. It just continued to get stronger. The thought of losing you in anyway, makes me feel like I’m suffocating.” Cara pauses, “Din….. I want y.. no, I NEED you!” 

She puts her hands up to his face. “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum” Cara says as she puts her forehead to Dins.

He lifts his head and presses his lips to hers. It was electric. They both caught fire but did not rush it. They finally laid it all out there. Wanting to savor every second. When they parted, Cara smiled to where her dimples just barely showed. One of Din’s many weaknesses on her. This woman just spoke perfect Mando’a to him. He knew he just fell even deeper for her hearing it.

Cara leaned back. She is still smiling gently at Din. “I have something else for you. It’s the last piece.“

“Cara, I don’t need more.”

“No. You don’t need it. You deserve it.” She hands him the small object she was fidgeting with earlier. He just looks at her with a puzzled look on his face. She presses it open. Inside lays a chip.

“I don’t understand. What is this?”

“This chip contains everything you need to get to Grogu. It can only be used once, so when you are ready to use it, you must be ready to go. Make sure you have everything you need for the flight there. I was told that there is a village close by but you will not be able to leave the planet unless it is an emergency.”

This is HUGE. “How did you get this information Cara?! This is incredible!” Din is truly excited and is beaming.

“You sacrificed so much for Grogu, it is time others sacrificed things for you. I can’t tell you who gave me the information but know that it is a trusted source.”

“Sacrifice? Cara, what did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything Din.”

“I want you to come with me. Grogu would be over the moons if you were there too. I won’t go without you.”

“Din, this is for you and only you. I got this information for you.”

Din cautiously asked, “Cara, what is the tradeoff for this extremely valuable intel?”

“I resigned my Marshal position.”

“Really? So you CAN go with me!”

“No Din. I resigned because I am leaving for an assignment. I was personally requested to handle this.” Cara said quietly. “I cannot go into detail because I don’t know much just yet. It will take a few weeks to be briefed on what I need for this mission. It could be a while before I can take out the target.”

“Cara no! I cannot lose you after all we have gone through. Please” Din begged.

“It is already done.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are ready for some hot couple shit because it's about to smack you in the face. It isn't a long chapter but I hope it is still worth it.

Both sit in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Cara breaks the silence, “I leave in the next few days. Can we just spend the time we have, alone together?”

“Absolutely,” he says as he runs his hands through her hair. Din takes her all in. He knows that this could be the last time their paths ever cross and he cannot take it. His heart is ripping apart at the thought of this.

All of the sudden, Din blurts out, “Malyasa'yr gar hanvioa ni?”

The confused look on Cara’s face told him that she didn’t know that one.. yet.

“Cara, I would rather be yours for a few days, then never at all. Will you marry me? Be one with me forever?”

Din kisses her softly at first. Hands on her face and neck. Cara leans into him with her hands on his face. Their kisses grow feverish and hungry. Her right hand moves into his soft brown hair.

She pulls back to catch her breath. She stares into Din’s light brown eyes then pulls his head towards hers. Their foreheads meet and she whispers sweetly, “Elek.”

They both smile and continue where they left off. Din breaks off the kiss and trails down the soft skin of her neck. His scruff on her skin makes her breathless. Cara tilts her head for him to kiss more of her. Din’s hands travel over her shoulders, one hand going down her back until it stops just above her ample ass. His other hand travels lightly over a breast. Cara gasps. The way he touches her is like nothing she’s ever felt before. She is hooked and needs more. 

Cara stands up, taking Din by the hand. She guides him towards the bedroom. Before they reach the bed, he turns her around to kiss her again. He could kiss her all day every day and never get tired of it. She’s his drug of choice. Intoxicating moans from her as he runs his hands over her breasts and reach the bottom of her shirt ignites him. He slowly lifts her shirt up and off her. He plants his lips over her chest and follows her neck.

Din turns Cara around again. She now has her back to him and she’s wondering what he’s doing. She feels his hands in her hair. Din is taking down her braid. Slowly and gently, his fingers work on taking out the pins and loosening the braid until her hair falls over her shoulder. Cara’s hair has gotten longer. It now reaches the middle of her shoulder blades. It never looks that long when it’s half braided. The smell of her hair fills his nose as he takes a deep breath, trying to make sure his memory holds this scent.

Brushing her hair off to one side, he kisses the back of her neck. Cara lets out a content sigh then reaches behind her to remove her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She can feel Din pressing into her. His hands reaching for her breasts. Nipples hardened from his touch. He pinched one as his other hand kept moving down her stomach. She arched her back a bit which pushed her ass into his hard bulge. 

Cara breaths out his name, “Diinnn” as his wondering hand reaches the top of her pants. Next thing she realizes, her pants have pooled at her feet.

He stands and takes a step back. “Mesh’la” Din says as he admires her from top to bottom. She’s like a work of art. Chiseled legs, arms, stomach and back, yet soft and feminine in all the other places.

He has a hard time believing Cara is real sometimes. Din thinks to himself, this perfect Mandalorian Goddess is in front of me showing me how much she trusts and loves me. How is he going to let her go in a few days?

Shrugging that thought away, he turns his attention back on Cara.

“You have way too much on,” as she helps take his shirt off. Din's arms draw her in. The heat from her bare skin against his own does something to him he has never felt before. It was.. primal. He eases her down onto the bed, trying to control himself. Din kisses and lightly bites her down her neck towards her breasts. She lets out a delicious moan when he puts his hand and mouth on each of her hard nipples. Her skin marked with so many thick scars but still very sensitive under his touch and stubble but that mouth of his; Stars is he incredible and he’s not gotten very far.

Din feels Cara squirm under him. He sucks and tongues her nipples, giving each its own attention. His right hand wanders down farther until he reaches between her legs and under her panties. Noticing just how wet she is, Din is getting harder but he ignores himself to tend to Cara. He releases her nipple he was working on and moves down to remove her panties.

As he travels back up, he alternates kissing each leg agonizingly slow. Teases her by moving up to suck on the dip by her hip bones instead of going where she wants him. He lets a finger finally slip into her core, making her buck under him. This drives him mad and he ends up adding a finger into her center. His tongue explores her folds as his fingers probe her slowly. She takes him by the back of his head and holds on. Cara is so close to cumming.

“Oohhh kriff Din! Please!!” She begs.

Din did as she asked and plunges another finger in her core. Curling his fingers up a bit, he hits her sweet spot. Cara loses control yelling out as she climaxes. Arching her back so much that she’s practically off the bed. He pulls his fingers out and takes all of her in his mouth making sure he lets her ride the rest of her orgasm on his face.

 _Gods she is delectable_ , Din thinks to himself.

Cara relaxes back onto the bed and reaches down to bring him up to her. “Where.. in the universe.. did you learn that?!” she says, still breathless. “That was…” Din shuts her up with a deep, demanding kiss. She can taste herself on his lips and tongue. The ignited fire between them spreads as she flips him without warning.

Her turn. He doesn’t stand a chance and he knows there will be little mercy. Cara bites her bottom lip. It was a habit for her but the sexiest thing he’s ever seen especially while she is sitting on top of him naked. He aches for her, groaning as she brushes her hand gently over the fabric over his hardened cock.

“You have been hiding THIS from me the whole time?!” she jokes. “Oh you are so done Djarin,” she says with another bite to her lip and a raised eyebrow. She pulls his pants off and crawls back up him, staring into his eyes. She runs her tongue up his cock from the base to the tip, circling around his head.

“Haar’chak!” he hisses. This sound pleases Cara to no end. She continues moving up a bit farther, still dragging her tongue on his skin. She flicks his nipples with her tongue and lowers her hips down as she sits on top, rubbing her wetness against him. 

The fire is raging and Cara can’t take it anymore. “I need you inside of me” as she rises and takes him in her hand to line him up. He is thick, the perfect length and oh so hard. Her head falls back, eyes roll to the back of her head and she whimpers as she lowers herself onto him. Dins hands go to her hips. It takes her a minute to adjust before she starts rocking her hips. Din rocks in sync with her, pushing himself farther inside of her. Both rock harder and faster, when Din makes them slow down. Trying to cool off the fire a little. He brings her back down to him. Running his hands up her torso, up her neck and into her ebony hair, that is now surrounding him like a curtain. They close the gap and kiss each other gently, Cara still moving on top of him but not like before.

“You have surprised me with speaking Mando’a. Do you know the words we use for the marriage bond?

Cara stuns him again by saying “Elek,” and grins. 

Since they have always been so in tune to each other, almost instantly, they both say in unison:

_“Mhi solus tome.”_

_“Mhi solus dhar'tome.”_

_“Mhi me'dinui an.”_

_“Mhi ba'juri verde.”_

Din cannot get over how she has taken the time to learn a good bit of his language. He falls more in love with her.

Both crash back into each other eagerly. Continuing where they stopped. After the fire engulfs them again, Din says, “I won’t last much longer.” Cara paused and he took this opportunity to pull out and toss her back on the bed and flipped her over. Ass up. She loves this more demanding side of him. Din reaches down to her hips, pulling her up so she’s on her knees with her head on the bed. Din slips inside of her again with a shudder. He starts thrusting deep inside, faster and harder. Cara reaches down and starts rubbing her swollen clit. Doesn’t take much at all. She calls out as she cums on his thrusting cock. Din can’t hang on after feeling and hearing her. He grunts as he fills her. He has never came so hard or so much in all his life. Cara raises all the way up and presses her back against Dins front. He palms her breasts, whispers in her ear, “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum Riduur”.

They collapse onto the bed and stay tangled up together. Cara listens to his heartbeat as it lulls her to sleep. Din finally falls asleep listening to her evened out breath against him.

For the few days they are together, held up in the apartment, never a part unless one needed the fresher. Making love wherever they are and as often as their bodies let them. Holding onto each other for dear life knowing what tomorrow brings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations:  
> Malyasa'yr gar hanvioa ni - Will you marry me  
> Elek - Yes  
> Mesh'la - Beautiful  
> Haar'chak - Damn it  
> Mhi solus tome - We are one together  
> Mhi solus dhar'tome - We are one when parted  
> Mhi me'dinui an - We share all  
> Mhi ba'juri verde - We will raise warriors  
> Riduur - partner, spouse, wife, husband


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn approaches and Din is already awake. He has a knot in his stomach. There is no way he can watch Cara walk away. She has to head into one of the most dangerous missions she’s ever had to do and for what? For him?! So he can be closer to Grogu? It isn’t right. There is no way he could go on a one-way trip without her by his side. He was told that the chip could only be used once. Well, then he will not be using it until he has his wife back in his arms.

Cara stirs in his arms. He kisses her forehead. She looks up at him and smiles, “My sweet husband. Thank you for all of this.”

Din has a lump in his throat. All he can do is pull her closer. Cara can hear his heartbeat and breathing change.

“Talk to me Din”

“I wish you hadn’t made this deal. Watching you walk into an uncertain dangerous situation makes me uncomfortable.”

“I know but it isn’t the first time I have done this. Everything will be ok.”

“I realize that you have done this but what if it’s a larger situation than you anticipate and you are alone?”

Cara props herself up to look at Din. “Then I figure it out then. I’m sure I won’t be going without some kind of back up close by. I know you are uneasy about this but I think the tradeoff was worth it. I want you to go to Grogu. I want you to know peace.”

“Cara..”

“No. Promise me! I need to know you will go to him and not out there in the universe getting into trouble or worse. Please!”

Din signs, “I promise that I will use the chip to get to Grogu.”

“Thank you,” she says as she kisses his cheek.

Din pulls her on top of him and they make love one final time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Greef sends a message to Cara. She is putting a new braid into her hair as she listens. The ship she is taking has arrived to Nevarro. They will be ready whenever she was. Before she and Din leave the apartment, he hands her his kal dagger. “Take this. It can be concealed easily and will cut through anything quickly.”

“Din I can’t..”

“Please. It will make me feel better to know you have a piece of me with you. Not to mention it is made of beskar.”

Cara tries to swallow the lump in her throat. “Thank you riduur,” she whispers. She pulls him into a long somber kiss. One that could be their last.

They leave the apartment and take the long way out to the ship. Much of the walk is in silence. Cara stops suddenly. Her breathing becomes erratic. Din pulls her to him. This feeling isn’t like she has ever experienced. Normally, a mission was just that. A mission. Nothing more. This shouldn’t be any different. She is starting to doubt herself. He recognizes the look in her eyes.

“Cara it’s ok. Shhhhhh it’s ok. I got you.” He holds her until her breathing steadies again. “I love you Cara. I will not let anything happen to you. Remember, we are one together and we are one when parted! Breathe and say it with me my wife.”

“We are one together and we are one when parted”

“We are one together and we are one when parted”

“We are one together and we are one when parted”

How he quickly makes her feel better will never cease to amaze her. “I love you Din. You have had my heart from the beginning and will have it in whatever comes after life.” Touching their foreheads one more time, they start for the ship again. They meet Greef, who also wanted to see Cara off safely. She sets her bag down at the ramp and notices a familiar figure walking towards her.

“Long time Carasynthia.”

“Leia! I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.” The two Alderaanian women embrace. Cara makes the introductions. “This is Greef Karga.”

“Very nice to meet you Senator.”

“And… this is my husband. Everyone just calls him Mando.” Cara explained.

Greef and Leia both exclaimed simultaneously, “HUSBAND!?”

Cara looked at them and shrugged as if it was old news. She looks over to Din and smiles. “Yes, husband.”

Leia pulls Cara off to the side, finally eyeing the marriage braid in her hair. “You didn’t tell me you were married! Why did you agree to do this?!”

“We weren’t married when I agreed Leia. It just happened.”

“Cara.. this mission isn’t going to be easy.”

“I gathered that. Can we just get it started so it can be over?”

“You got it. I will get the pilot to prepare now. Meet you up here in a few.” Leia walks up the ramp.

Cara walks back over to the guys. “It’s time to get going. Thank you for everything Boss” As she grips his arm firmly, Greef pulls her into a hug.

“You better come back in one piece and alive young lady,” he demands. “When were you two going to tell me you got married?!”

“When are you going to tell us about this date that kept you out all night?” Cara whips back at him.

Greef laughs, “Okay Okay. When you get back, I will tell you all about it. Promise.”

“Deal!” Cara exclaims, being much more excited than she should be at this.

Din has been excruciatingly silent since they got to the ship. She turns and pulls him close.

“No matter what happens we are one forever. Just like we promised each other. I do not want you to watch me leave. I want you and Greef to go back into town. Give Grogu a hug for me when you see him. Mhi solus tome. Mhi solus dhar'tome. Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum Riduur. Until we meet again.”

Din grips her tighter and his breath hitches as he says, “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum Cara. K’oyacyi!” is all he can say without losing it. He turns to Greef and they both head back to town. Cara watches them for a few min. Greef put his hand up to Dins shoulder for a moment. She turned to walk up the ramp with her bag trying to hold it together.

“Let’s go!”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After they hit light speed, Cara and Leia sit and catch up for a while. Telling each other about what life has thrown at them both since.. that day. Leia is aware of Cara’s war efforts of course. She knew how fierce she has always been.

“So what am I walking into Leia?”

“We need help bringing down a Pantoran slave trader. I know that sounds simple. But no one has been able to get remotely close to him. We have to bring him down. He and his crew have captured too many women including quite a few of our own. He has been known to also take female children from their mothers and auction them off to be groomed and put into sex slavery. His hands are in many pockets.”

Leia starts showing Cara all she will need to know about this mission. It was a lot of information. Most Pantorans are no threat. But this one... this one looked much different. This Pantoran had no markings of any kind and he was much larger than any Pantoran she has ever seen or heard of. This guy is skilled, cunning and can spot deception quickly. He hops from planet to planet but only stays and eats at the most expensive places. That must be due to his kriffing sicko clients. 

Cara is all in. She never used to do the baby thing but getting to know Grogu and Din, really changed something inside of her. _‘Foundling are our future’_ is what the Mandalorian’s say. Din was rescued as a child. Now it is her turn to help rescue some children and get them back to their parents. She continued to go through all the information. Trying to help Leia come up with a back-story for Cara’s new chain code and history.

Leia looks at Cara from across the table. “Your tattoos are going to present a problem.”

“What are you saying? Can’t I just keep them covered?”

“I don’t think that will be enough. I think we are going to have to remove them.”

“Kriffing fantastic.” Cara is less than thrilled. 

“There are just too many imperials around him.”

“Fine. What else am I changing about myself” she spat.

Leia cringed. She knew Cara was pissed. “We have all of your clothing ready to go. Unfortunately.. no braid. You will have to pass as well off, luxurious and irresistible. The women he has been seen with were all the opposite of you and from what we have gathered, he was always very uninterested and didn’t keep them around long.”

“ Dank farrik.. ok. I told you I’d do this and I will.”

“I owe you more than just those coordinates that’s for sure.”

. . . . . . .

They arrive to the New Republic stronghold that Leia is currently based. She takes Cara right in to get her tattoos removed. She has to be healed from it quickly so best to do that first. Once that part is over and Cara is done raging about her ink, Leia takes her to a large sleeping chamber. 

“All the info has been transferred here to this station. I’ll have food brought to you. I know you are hungry and you should also rest.”

“Would I be allowed to contact D.. Mando?”

“You absolutely can while you are here. I will send a secure comm to you immediately. But remember, you can’t talk about this mission. We cannot risk any info going outbound.”

Cara nodded, “I understand.”

About an hour goes by and she has her comm and her food. She turns the comm on. A ridiculously handsome face sans helmet pops up and Cara cannot help but to smile from ear to ear.

“Hello my love.”

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Cara and Din talk for a long while when she starts to yawn. “You should get some sleep,” Din says quietly. 

“You should too. It was a long day for both of us.”

“I love you wife.”

“I love you too husband.”

Din closed the link, grinning because Cara has no clue that he had been contacted by Leia and was almost there. Leia knew that he would help Cara come up with a plan that was sure to work. She had apologized for not bringing him along in the first place once she found out they were married. She knew that if she were in the same situation, she would want Han around. They fight as one. They plan as one. It just … works.

It is late when Din lands but Leia and Han are waiting for him. He approaches and connects arms with Han and nods to Leia. “Thank you for this.”

“You are most welcome. She will be here for a couple weeks getting all the Intel together. I do apologize again for not bringing you with us earlier today. Let me take you to her.”

Leia shows Din to Cara’s room. She doesn’t linger. Din enters the room. It is dark but the moon was shining on the bed, illuminating the most beautiful figure he has ever laid eyes on. He quietly takes his armor and helmet off. He must be careful not to startle her or he could get hurt. Advancing to the large bed, he calls out her name softly. She stirs but does not wake. He calls out to her again but says “Riduur”. She stirs again and turns over. With her eyes half open, she sees a blurry figure. Sitting up quickly, Din knows he has less than a second before she decks him. “It’s me Cara. It’s me.”

“DIN?!” she yells out in disbelief

“Yes love,” he says as he lowers himself onto the bed. Cara half tackles him, showering him with kisses all over his face. He grins like a fool. _‘Maker does he love this woman!’_

They fall into a very deep kiss, as if they haven’t seen each other in years. Coming up for air, Cara manages to say, “What are you doing here?”

Din tells her what happened after she left Nevarro. 

“You were supposed to be going somewhere else, remember? You promised.”

“I did promise. But I also couldn’t pass up getting more time with my wife.”

She had tears in her eyes but they weren’t the sad kind. She pulls him closer and they kiss again. As much as they want each other, they were both emotionally exhausted and both fall fast asleep in each other’s arms.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Waking the next morning to Din being wrapped around her body was the best feeling in the universe. His warmth permeates through her. His smell is intoxicating in so many ways. Not only does it calm her, but it also ignites her. She feels his breath on her skin behind her. It isn’t as steady as it was so he must have started to wake. Cara feels him harden behind her _. ‘Oh he is definitely awake.’_

Din kisses the back of her neck and sends electricity down her side. Cara moans at this sensual feeling. The sound from her sends Din into a primal mode. He has to have her. His hands moving over her body, slipping under her tank she wore to sleep. He pulls it off her and tosses it. Hands back on her torso, wandering over her breasts. Cara breaths sharply and brings an arm up and placed her hand into his hair drawing his head closer. He gently sucks on her neck, lightly using his tongue. Din runs his hand up her arm and brings it down to his face. He kisses her palm, then her wrist. She adjusts her position to lay on her back as he continues to plant kisses up her arm to her shoulder. He notices something different. 

“Cara.. your tattoo!”

She turns her head and he sees the other is gone too. The look in her eyes told him to not say anything more so he lifts himself up a bit and plants his mouth on one of her breasts and his hand slides down her side to her stomach and under her panties.

Cara breaks their connection, slips off her panties and quickly gets on top of Din. It is now morning and the room is bright. Seeing her goddess like body on top of him makes him that much harder. She rakes her fingers down his chest, snaking her body down his. Nipping at him all the way. She reaches his hardened cock and starts to tongue the head. She puts her hand around it and takes him into her mouth.

Din nearly comes unhinged. Cara looks up at him, their eyes meet. He takes her hair into his left hand to get a better view of her taking him. He concentrates on keeping his eyes from rolling to the back of his head. 

“Kriff Cara you’re unbelievable!”

She takes him all the way in and back out of her mouth, using her tongue like he’s never felt before.

“Cara, ni ne'waadas gar!” Din begs.

She sucks on him once more before turning around and taking him inside her. _‘This woman is going to be the death of me. Maker she’s perfect.’_

He thrusts into her rhythmically as she comes down onto him. He can feel her getting tighter around him. Cara losses it. She cries out and throws her head back as she rides her orgasm though. Din thrusts once more and fills her. Both coming down from this extreme high and riding the aftershocks, Cara rolls off Din reluctantly. 

They lay together still trembling from the intensity of their coupling. The smell and heat coming off them is primal and neither can resist it. 

Breaking the silence, Cara says, “I really should get going on all this intel. Want to help?”

“Yes. I think we could come up with a plan together.”

Cara smiles at this. She loves how well they work together. Even in silence, they know each other’s moves and counter moves. If one misses something, the other finds it. She grabs the intel and they lay together reading and studying…. as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K’oyacyi! - Come back safely  
> ni ne'waadas gar - I need you


	6. Chapter 6

A week goes by and Cara has almost all the Intel on the target memorized. She and Din have several plans laid out. Knowing that she might have to combine pieces of each or none at all, but it was a start. This mission was not the type to have a solid plan because things would change every second. She can tell that something wasn’t sitting well with him.

She places a hand on his. “What’s wrong?

“Nothing,” he says quietly.

“Don’t lie to me. What’s up?”

“I’m not thrilled with this at all Cara. Seducing him to get close and take him out. Maker only knows what he could do to you.”

“I am unconcerned about taking him out. If I can fight Zabraks and win, I can take him. At least he only has one heart.”

“I.. I don’t…” Din lets out a big sigh. Struggling to find his words. “I don’t know if I like knowing that this man is going to possibly have his hands on you.”

“Are you jealous Din Djarin?!”

“Of a target? Absolutely not. However, he isn’t unattractive and I know you like a good fight.”

“DIN!! You are so adorable when you’re jealous” Cara giggled, “Seriously though; you know damn well that this is not going to be something I enjoy. I only have eyes for you. The love of my life.” She purrs as she crawls over to him. She sits across him, puts her arms around his neck, and plants a fervent kiss on his lips.

“I know. I guess I just don’t want anyone touching my wife but me, particularly some demagolka!”

“Dema... what?!”

“Demagolka, a real life monster. That is what this guy sounds like. Can’t I just find him and take him out myself?”

“You couldn’t get a parsec near him with all that beskar and you also know that he’s always surrounded.”

“Promise me that you will be more cautious that you ever have before. I don’t want to lose you in any way.”

“Srusala.” Cara said as she hugged him. “Ok, Let’s take a break and grab some food to bring back. I also have to make sure the clothing fits. You are going to help me with that too right?” She winks.

“Might be more fun just watching, but yes. If you want help I can certainly assist.”

. . . . . . . .

After food has been partially consumed, Cara starts rummaging around in the clothes. There were some that she absolutely was NOT going to be caught dead in. She can definitely tease Din with them. She holds up one that looked like a sarlacc shredded it.

“How about this one?”

Din was mid bite and all but choked. This left Cara cackling.

“Want me to at least try it on?” she says with an eyebrow raised and a glimmer in her eye.

“Why bother? Just walk around naked!”

“I could do that too.”

“…Sigh…. What else is there?”

Cara held up a few others then Din’s eye caught something. He stood up, reached behind her and pulled it out.

“This one. If it caught my eye, it will catch his. Not that I want that to happen.”

“Really?!”

“Humor me. Try it on.”

Cara slips the dress on and comes out. “Are you sure about this?”

He looks up and stumbles backwards hitting the bed. All he can say is “wow” in a whisper. It is a floor length Pantora-silk dress that is blacker than black. There is a long slit up the right side, bottom flowing like water behind her. The top had a plunging back and neckline and gathered at the shoulders. It hugged her in all the right places.

Din’s jaw is still on the floor. “Can you please keep this one? Kriff Cara! You really are goddess-like.” There was a knock at the door. Din almost panicked because he was in a bit of an aroused state so he moved over to a chair and put on his helmet while Cara got the door.

“Hello, Leia.” Cara said only to give Din warning who it was.

“Oh my stars! Maybe you ought to be the princess of Alderaan! Wow Cara! You look stunning! Pair it with some jewelry and shoes to match... utter perfection.”

She blushed. “I have far too many scars to wear clothing like this.”

“You can come up with a story for them or we can see about reducing some of them the best we can.” Leia said confidently.

“I removed my tattoos. My scars stay.”

“Fair enough. I am glad you are going through the clothes. You picked well!”

“Actually Mando spotted this one” Cara stated. Din is so glad he has his helmet on. He just cannot stop staring at her.

“Well he has amazing taste! Maybe he should go through the rest. You are definitely using this one though! Oh, my reason for stopping in. Newest Intel on Tahemai is that he will be headed for Coruscant. He visits the exclusive Skysitter Restaurant and stays in that general vicinity. That is where most of his clients are. No word just yet on his accommodations unfortunately. If that changes, I will let you know immediately.”

“Do we have an ETA on his arrival to Coruscant?” Cara asked.

“When we get the Intel, it is usually within 24-48 standard hours. So, I will have the droids come get your gear in a bit. I am sorry to cut your time here shorter than we thought.”

“Leia, it’s ok. We are grateful for the extended time you gave us.” Cara had to choke back her emotions and looked back at Din, whose head was down a bit. She could tell he was unhappy.

Leia leaves them. Din removes his helmet and stands. Cara walks over to him and wraps her arms around his middle.

“It will be ok. Promise.” They just stand there in silence, wrapped up in each other’s arms. A beep at the door broke the silence. It was the droids to get the gear.

“Give me a minute to change.” Cara got dressed and placed the dress where Din got it. The droids took everything and left.

“Want to go grab some food?”

“I’m not hungry.” Din says while he is sitting on the bed holding one of Cara’s pauldrons.

“You’re going to need to eat while I’m gone you know! You will be no use to the kid if you don’t.”

Cara sat next to him on the bed, kissed Din’s shoulder and laid her head on it. All of the sudden, she has an idea. She looks at him and smirks.

“What?”

“Wanna spar? I’ll let you win!”

“Pfffftt... I know better than that, but yeah. You are on! Be prepared to actually lose!”

They move some chairs and a table out of the way. The room is sufficiently large enough for a good sparring match between just the two of them.

Cara and Din circle each other. Who will make the first move? Cara steps but it’s a fake. It gets Din to make his move first. Kicking out a leg, Cara deflects his leg, spins then wallops him with the back right fist, and plants her left hook into his chest. It made him stumble back but he regained his footing, and launched at her midsection. He brought her down to the ground but she quickly got out of his hold by using her legs to launch him into the air sideways. He stood up as quick as he could. As soon as he was on his feet, she sent her right knee into his side and gave him her left elbow as Din somehow sweeps her legs out from under her. Cara lands on her back and he pins her legs in between his and her arms above her head.

“Go you just where I want you!” he smirks

“Is that right? Tell me, what do you want to do with me now that you have me where you want me?”

“I want to taste you.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” She is practically pleading for him to touch her. Sparring is more than that for them. It has always been passionate; heated. Now it’s far more intense and she’s loving every single second of it.

Din avoids giving her what she wants. “I am not waiting on anything. I plan on taking my sweet time.”

He does what he says he is going to do and it is driving her mad. Din starts getting a bit more dominating when Cara tried moving her arms to reach for him.

“Nayc! Leave your arms where I put them,” he growls.

“Verd’yc! I like it!" Surprised at his behavior but this side of him turns her on even more than usual. She bites her bottom lip as he lets go of her arms. He tries not to leave any marks on her, as it would not be good for her to go on this mission with bites or bruises anywhere on her. He opts for just kissing and using his tongue but it is difficult to restrain himself. He lifts her shirt up but not all the way, teasing her. She moves her arms down to try to remove her shirt herself.

“NAYC!” he roars. “I know what will keep you still.” Din stands up and goes over to his bag. He brings back a long piece of fabric, binds Cara’s hands together, and then ties it up around a heavy table leg near her head. “Now, I said don’t move” he growls again and palms her breasts. Cara moans deeply. He lifts her shirt up higher and puts his mouth on her, rolling his tongue around on her hardened nipples, nipping as he goes. Always making sure, each has its own attention. She is trying so hard not to move but his mouth on her sends lightning through her body. Din moves down her body at an agonizing pace. He needs to take his time to saver every second. Every sound. Every taste. Pulling down her shorts in one swift move, he starts to caress her belly. Kissing every inch of her that he can. He inhales deeply to memorize the smell of her skin. Recording it to memory. Her smell has always been one of the most intoxicating he has ever encountered. He is glad he can be this close to her without it being awkward. He moves closer to where she has been begging him to be. He situates himself at her center and puts his tongue into her folds. Teasing her even more. Slowly driving her to her brink.

“Gedet’ye Din gedet’ye!” Cara begged.

“Not yet cyar’ika.” He said deeply. The vibration from his voice sends her into a frenzy. He can feel every move she makes and takes it farther. His tongue enters her core. Cara cannot hold on any longer and she cries out in pure ecstasy, eyes rolling to the back of her head. Din is holding her down and it makes it far more intense. As she is coming down off her high, he starts biting the inside of her perfectly sculpted thighs making her shudder more. He is yearning to take all of her but he holds back. Din sits up and demands that Cara opens her eyes and looks at him. She complies.

“Jate b’ami’r.” He takes her left leg up off the floor, comes down far enough to take one of her breasts in his mouth and simultaneously penetrating her without guidance. She lets out the most delicious moan. He thrusts into her slowly at first. Din is starting to lose control. He picks up the pace. He can feel Cara starting to tighten again so he slows. She cries out for him. He pulls out and firmly tells her to roll over quickly. Cara is doing as she’s told but moving too slow so Din helps her then all but yanks her up to him so he can take her from behind. He enters her again. Running his hands up and down the valley of her spine and under her along her breasts. He can feel her try to grind on him. He smacks her ass. As looks behind her and into his eyes. She grinds again. He smacks the other side. 

“You want punished don’t you?”

“Yes,” she purrs.

“In Mando’a!” As he smacks her ass again.

Another pleasurable moan from her, “Elek riduur! Elek!”

Din give her exactly what she wants and it isn’t long until they both let go together. Cara gripping him and Din pouring more seed into her. Both glistening in sweat, collapse boneless together on the floor. Cara still tied.

“That was incredible. I didn’t know you had it in you!” Cara ends up in a fit of giggles. Still running on the high he puts her through. Din reaches up and unties her, then looks over her body to make sure there aren’t any long term marks. Helping her up off the floor, they slink over to the bed and there they stayed the rest of the evening.

. . . . . . . 

The bath is running when Din wakes. Cara is not in the bed. He gets up to check on her. Maybe join her. When he gets into the large fresher, she’s already slid into the water. Hair slicked back from wetting it.

“You ok?” he asks as he sits on the edge of the tub.

“Yes. Just trying to relax a bit. Started getting anxious, which is new to me and my stomach is a wreck because of it. I have something more to live for than I ever have before and having to leave it behind.. is uncomfortable.”

Din kisses her temple gently. “Want some alone time? I can go get some food and come back.”

“Actually that would be nice. I’d love to eat one more meal with you...... I mean.. “

“I know what you mean Cara. It’s ok.” Din leans in and gives her a long, soft kiss. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

Cara was out of the bath and sitting on the middle of the bed toweling off her hair when Din came back. He set the food down and took his helmet off. Then walked over to her, nudged her back into the soft bed and kissed her. Her right knee bent and she hooked her arms around his back and head. Din broke the kiss and laid off to her left side. Her left hand still in his hair, combing through it with her fingers. His left arm draped over her stomach.

“Feeling better?”

“I think so. How about you?”

“Honestly, I still don’t have a good feeling but it isn’t for lack of faith in you and what you are capable of. I know how strong and fierce you are. He will not know what’s coming that’s for sure. I might just be selfish for wanting to take you away and not let you do this. I don’t want to take the chance of losing you after what we have started to build.”

“I’m not going to lie, I am not really comfortable with this, but all I can think of are the woman and children who are the ones suffering. If I can take down a major target, maybe it will help save them and others. Besides, how could I be married to a Mandalorian and not defend others and save children? Foundlings are our future right?”

“Yes they are.” Din rises up and grabs the food to bring over to the bed. About a standard hour later, there was a chirp at the door. Cara went to answer. It was a droid with a message from Leia.

_'Be ready to take off in one hour. Target moving fast.’_

She turns and walks back into the room. She picks at the rest of the food and pushes it aside. She is feeling anxious again. Is she going to be able to pull this off? She’s never doubted herself before. What if things do go badly? Din would never recover from her death. But he promised he would live a peaceful life where their son is. She wanted to see Grogu so badly. Silently promising him that if she survives this, she’s going to let him sleep in her shirt again. She secretly loved it and the giggles he would make. All of the sudden, her nerves get the better of her and she runs to the fresher to throw up.

‘Dank farrik. Calm the hell down. Get ahold of yourself Cara.’ She’s angry at herself. This is not like her. She has to get a grip. Once she’s on the ship, she will hopefully have her game face on.

“Are you ok?” Din says with a worried look on his face.

“I’m fine. Just need to get a reign on my nerves. I’ll snap out of it.”

“Turn the nervous energy into anger, take him out with it and come find me.”

“That simple huh?”

“That simple!”

Din starts putting on his armor. Cara helps. Making sure each piece is secure.

Before his helmet goes on, they kiss one more time and they leave the room quietly.

. . . . . . . . . . 

Leia was waiting at the ramp of the ship that was taking Cara to the planet. She nods to acknowledge the couple and heads in. 

They stop near the end of the ramp and turn to each other. 

“I love you Cara. I have loved you from the start and I will love you always. No matter what."

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum Din.” 

Pressing their foreheads together, they repeat their wedding vows. Reiterating that they are one together and apart.

With that, Cara turned and disappeared into the ship. She couldn’t turn around or she would fall apart. Din understood. As the ramp closed, a droid called out to the Mandalorian. A message from Leia specifically for him.

 _'If you can please stay until I return. I would like to run something by you.’_

The ship is out of sight and Din walks back to the room. Locking the door, he takes his helmet off. Straightens up the room and lays on the bed. Her armor is still there. He also noticed one of Cara’s tank tops was in the sheets. It smells like her. Din lays down, thinking about what Leia needed to run by him and falls asleep breathing in Cara's scent hoping that it will last until he sees her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srusala - Promise  
> Nayc - NO!  
> Verd’yc - Aggressive  
> Gedet’ye - Please  
> cyar’ika - Sweetheart, darling  
> Jate b’ami’r - Good girl  
> Elek - Yes  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - I love you
> 
> Tahemai - pronounced Ta-He-May. This is the name of the target. People he knows just call him T or Tahe.


	7. Chapter 7

Leia is helping Cara get ready. She has to ‘hit the ground running’ so to speak. As soon as the ship’s ramp opens, she has to be ready. 

“I did mean to tell you that we found out where he was staying and that we made arrangements for you to be in the same location,” Leia says. “I just didn’t want to keep bothering you with irrelevant information.” 

The pilot calls down, letting them know to take a seat because they were about to land. 

Leia reaches for Cara’s hand and says, “I placed an untraceable comm in your bag. If ANYTHING happens and you need out, activate it. You will not have to say a word. Before they open the ramp, I will have to be out of sight. May the Force be with you, Carasynthia. Come back safe.” 

Cara returns the squeeze. “I will do my best, Leia. This will certainly take far more than just hand-to-hand combat like I am used to.”

They land. Cara’s heart is pounding. Her transportation was already outside waiting and supplies loaded. She walks down the ramp with the black silk dress on. The busy landing pad all but came to a standstill. She focuses on the transport and nothing else. She hates being the center of attention.

First stop is the swanky hotel that she is staying in under the name Kayle’ah Danluma. Checking in was not as bad as she thought. Her nerves were subsiding. She is lead up to her room. As they get to her floor, she realizes she is in one of the two penthouses. Making her way to the door, she sees a man come out of the other penthouse. He had his back to them but he was dressed to impress. She about passes him when he finally turns. It’s him. The target, known as Tahemai. He was far more striking than his photo. Keeping her composure and making sure to turn on her inner siren, she looks at him for only a brief second and keeps gliding into her place. She heard him drop his pad on the floor as she passed and grinned to herself. _‘Got him.’_ As the door slid, she had turned slightly, watching the droid unload her gear. Cara could see him staring out of the corner of her eye.

She tells the droid that she will need the transport over to the Skysitter. Cara does not want to rush right over after just seeing Tahemai here. She picks a time, the droid sets it up instantly and confirms. Once the droid leaves, she explores the ridiculously large and unnecessary space. The view was nice for it being Coruscant. There was a magnificently large bed that was calling her name, but the thought of sleeping without Din made her heart hurt. She can still feel his hands on her. She cannot get over just how much she already misses him. 

Shaking her head and trying to snap out of it, she walks into the largest fresher she has ever seen in her life. She will certainly be taking advantage of this room later. She looks at herself in the floor-length mirror. Eyes rimmed in black, red lipstick is the only color she is wearing. Black silk dress, black hair down and wavy, wide gold cuff bracelets at each wrist and a delicate gold necklace dropping almost in between her breasts. Shaking her head, she leaves the fresher. There is a large dining area as well, but she doesn’t think that she will be eating here much. She may order up some drinks though. 

Cara heads down to meet the transport, turning heads as she goes. It’s showtime.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

You have to be someone of great importance to get any sort of reservation for the Skysitter. Kayle’ah’s backstory is that she is a wealthy woman from Corellia, but no one on planet knows she has money because she keeps to herself and no one enters her property. Kayle’ah Danluma owns a good size piece of land that has its own private beach while more than half is covered in forest and butts up against a mountain range. She is mysterious, cunning and ruthless, but no one knows. The only thing they know is that she is beautiful. Rarely seen anywhere unless she is off planet.

Cara/Kayle’ah is whisked right into the Skysitter when she arrives. Employees assigned to her are a bit too eager for her taste, but she goes with it. They bring her everything she asks for and then leave her to her thoughts when told. She is standing, looking out the window of her little nook in the corner, drinking her whiskey. She does not even notice that she has eyes on her. Many eyes. Staring hungrily at her. A deep voice behind her called out, “Eyes to yourselves!”

Cara turns her head slightly but turns right back to the window and her drink. She acts uninterested but listens intently to him still being close by. He approaches slowly but keeping distance. Cara looks at him finally. Locking eyes.

“I am Tahemai but you can call me Tahe”, as he offers his hand.

“Kayle’ah”, she offers back and takes his hand. He takes hers softly and bends down to kiss it as if she is royalty.

“What brings someone like you to Coruscant?”

“I am here on business. What about you?”

“Same, actually. This planet is one of many I do business on.”

Cara looks him up and down and up again. “Care to join me?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude. Aren’t you waiting on someone?”

“No. Why? Do I look like I am waiting on someone?”

“Kayle’ah, a stunning woman shouldn’t be dining alone.”

“I have no business tonight as I have only just arrived. I’ll get to that tomorrow.”

Tahe smiles. “I would love to join you.” He waves his guards off. 

Cara took note of the guards he had here but none at the penthouse that she saw. Maybe the building is secure enough for him. She will have to find out.

He tells the employees assigned to him that he will be joining Kayle’ah instead. Food is served shortly after that. They make a bit of small talk for a few hours. Tahe asks about where she’s from and all the usual getting-to-know-you mumbo jumbo. 

Cara gives a small bit of the backstory. She doesn’t want to reveal too much. She also avoids drinking more so she does not lose her focus. She looks around the room, noticing that when she looks up they all look away.

“I noticed that you are staying in the penthouse next to mine.”

“I am. I noticed you dropped your pad after I walked by.” She raised an eyebrow and smirked. He blushed, or at least she thinks he does.

“You noticed that, huh? Well, do you blame me? Seeing a beautiful woman wearing silk from my home world that drapes over her in utter perfection?”

“I did. Almost laughed. It was…kind of cute.”

“You laugh?” He says in mocked surprise. “You have barely cracked a smile.”

“Oh, I laugh.”

“I’d love you hear your laugh. You know, I don’t remember when a woman has ever stopped me in my tracks with just a look. You, Kayle’ah, you succeeded.”

Cara looks down, knowing she is blushing and hating herself for it. She looks up at Tahe, meeting his gold eyes.

“Looks like we are the last ones here. Maybe we should go.”

He looks around and laughed. “Well, there’s another first. I have never been the last to leave. I’ll be right back.”

Cara stands and calls over the employee to pay for her meal and drink.

“Gentleman has already paid. Have a good night.”

She looks around and sees the guards, but not Tahe. Sizing up the guards quickly, she knows she could handle them. Cara starts for the entrance of the restaurant when Tahe reappears. 

“You really didn’t need to pay for my meal. That was very...sweet...of you.”

“I know. It was a ‘thank you’ for the conversation and company. Would you like to ride with me back to the hotel?”

“That would be nice.” Cara thought to herself, _‘because I forgot to make arrangements for my own transport. Way to go, Cara.’_

Back at the hotel, they walk in together. The guards both stop at the door. 

“They follow you everywhere but in here?” She asks casually.

“No need in here. This is one of the safest buildings on the planet. So you are definitely safe, as am I.”

“That is good to hear.”

Once they get up to the top floor, he asks if she would like to join him for a drink. Politely declining, she says “Maybe some other time. I am exhausted from the day. I got up pretty early to get things in order before traveling this afternoon.”

“So this means I get to see you again soon?”

“Sure. Not like we are far.” 

“I think I just became the luckiest man on the planet. Have a good night, Kayle’ah.”

“You too, Tahe.”

The door slides shut and Cara lets out a deep breath. This man is suave and he knows it. He’s feeding her all the right words he thinks she wants to hear. Luckily, she knows better. 

Time to check out the massive tub and relax. She sees that the droids came in and unpacked and hung up all her clothes when she was gone. Now, she can get on board with that! She slipped out of the dress and carefully hangs it up. Taking extra care so she can wear it for her husband again one day. Grabbing sleep clothes, she heads to the fresher where she starts the tub and washes the makeup off her face. Cara puts the jewelry on the counter and slips out of her undergarments and into the tub.

An hour later, she is out of the tub with her hair dried and dressed for bed in a deep purple silk nightdress. She crawls into the soft bed that feels ten sizes too big without Din next to her. She puts her bag in front of her and opens it. Cara takes the dagger and puts it under her pillow until morning. Then she sees it. Something she didn’t pack. Tears well up in her eyes. Picking up the fabric, she noticed it’s Din’s favorite shirt. She puts the bag on the floor, lies down and holds the shirt up to her face. Falling asleep to his scent she desperately craves.

. . . . . . . .

The next morning, there’s a chirp at the door that wakes her up. She puts Din’s shirt into the bag and slides the bag under the bed. She heads to the door, hits the unlock button and it slides open. It’s Tahe, dressed casually this morning.

“Wow. Is this how you look when you wake every morning Kayle’ah?”

Cara looks down _. ‘Kriff... well.. whatever. Play it up.’_

“Not usually. I’m used to not having anything on at all. It’s just me in my house after all, but here I figured I better keep it modest. So what’s up?”

“I was hoping you would join me for breakfast.”

“Is there caf?”

He chuckles in his early morning deep voice. “Absolutely. I live on it.”

“Good. Then yes! Come on in. I’ll get changed.”

“No need to if you’re comfortable. We can eat here or at my place.”

“I wouldn’t want to be a distraction.”

“You would be a distraction wearing a Wookie sized rook sack!”

“Ok. We can eat here. I’m going to go get a blanket though.”

“I’ll wait by the door and have them bring the food this way.”

Tahe watches Cara sashay off to the bedroom and thinks to himself; _‘This woman could make me a fortune in the trade, but she’s so beautiful that I must keep her for myself’_

Cara hides the dagger and grabs a soft black blanket. She pads back out as the droids were leaving. _‘That was fast.’_

“How many people are you expecting? There’s so much food for just two.”

“I didn’t know what you would like. So I had them bring everything.”

She sits on the plush couch and puts the blanket over her lap. The food is covering the entire table.

“I really don’t know what to say. It’s been a long time since anyone has done something nice for me.” Cara had a forlorn look on her face.

“I guess someone must have hurt you pretty bad. Does it have anything to do with you being here for business? If that’s not too much prying.”

“I was. And I don’t trust easy because of it. May be why I don’t laugh as often anymore. Business wise, not really. I’m in the market for something specific and I was told this was the place to get it.”

“I see. You must trust me enough to allow me to sit here with you.”

“If you don’t think I can defend myself, then try me.”

Tahe puts his hands up. “No way, Kayle’ah. I can tell by your demeanor and...those...that you are a force to reckon with.” He points out her scars. “Is it ok to ask about them, or no?”

“I’d rather not.”

“Fair. Want some more caf?” he asks, changing the subject.

They talk more. Cara asks more low-key type questions. Makes mental notes. After a couple hours got away from them, Tahe says, “I better head out. I have to meet a buyer. Would you have dinner with me again? I’m mesmerized by you and would love to get to know you more.”

“Sure. But my treat this time. Deal?”

Tahe bellows out a laugh, “Ok, ok. Deal!” He takes her hand and kisses the top of it like he did when they first introduced themselves to each other.

“Until tonight, beautiful Kayle’ah.”

. . . . . . . . . .

Days run together and quickly. Before she knows it, it’s been two weeks. Cara is no closer to being able to take him out or even learning where any of the women and children are. He also has yet to reveal what he actually does to her. Maybe she needs to get “frustrated” at not finding what she’s “looking” for. 

Cara heads to the fresher to take a quick shower before company shows. She undresses. She suddenly realizes that she’s not worked out since she got here. She can tell that her muscle tone has changed. That needs to stop. And why the hell is the food so good here?!

Later in the day, Tahe comes by. She yells out that it is open and he comes in. She is sitting on the couch, so she also calls out, “down here”. 

“Everything alright, K?” He’d started calling her that days ago.

“Not really. I’m starting to lose my temper because I am not finding what I came here for. I wonder if the information that was given to me has led me to the wrong planet. I do not like wasting my time.”

“What are you looking for and maybe I can help. I know this planet like the back of my hand.”

“It’s my business and I’ll handle it.” She snapped.

“I apologize. I was not trying to be nosey. Just figured since I am familiar with the planet and all that goes on, that I could help.”

She sighs. Here goes nothing... “Remember when I told you that it’s been a long time since anyone has done something nice for me?

“I do.”

“I allowed someone into my life once and for the first time I had been happy. He broke through the walls and things were what I thought was perfect. After 10 years, he decided to take off and took a lot that belonged to me including my…servants. So now my business is suffering. That does NOT make me happy.”

Tahe’s jaw almost drops. “First off, anyone who would leave you is a kriffing idiot. Second, I might actually be able to help you find what you are looking for. I would need to know what sort of business you are in. Not detailed, but a general description, so I can find exactly what you need.”

“I don’t trust anyone with those details.”

“You don’t strike me as the sort who would do anything of the illegal nature.”

“You don’t know me, Tahe,” she hisses.

“Fair. You don’t know me either, K, but know that if you do want help instead of wasting your time, my offer stands.”

Biting her bottom lip, she nods.

“Well, I have a meeting to get to. See you later sometime?”

“I’ll be around.”

Tahe takes a huge risk and as he walks by her, he places a light kiss on her forehead and says, “I really am sorry you were hurt so bad.”

. . . . . . . . .

Cara gets dressed in clothes that are more comfortable. Leggings, wide belt with knife at her hip, boots with another knife hidden in one, black tank top, a long leather jacket and a wide brimmed hat. Feeling more herself than she has since arriving. She ventures out. Walking a bit, she realizes she is not in a decent part of town any longer and it is getting dark. Her senses are heightened. She can feel it. Hairs on the back of her neck tell her she has company. Cara keeps walking. Suddenly she is rushed from behind and pushed into the alley by her assailant. He is not alone either. There looks to be four larger humans. Filthy, smelly and looking like they want to rip her apart. _‘Bring it. I need a good fight.’_ She thinks to herself.

Pummeling one with a couple of her signature hooks; he falls and does not get up. Another rushes and she has plenty of time to kick him back and grab the knife at her hip. He gets up and rushes her again. This time she spins and ends up slicing him on his back, grabs him quickly by the head and cuts his throat. The third and fourth come at her together. They go too high and she rolls. The two guys collide into each other and Cara gets behind one and unleashes a kick to the spine, breaks it and pushes the guy into the other. He slumps to the ground not able to move. The fourth puts up more of a fight but she takes him down too. Once she knows it is over and they are not getting back up, she grabs her hat that had fallen off, places it back on her head and she continues on her walk. Little does she know, she had eyes on her the whole time.


	8. Chapter 8

Tahe saw her after he was done with his meeting. She was dressed down but still looked absolutely stunning. He has never had a woman astound him like she does. Noticing that she’s headed into a bad area, he follows. After about 10 minutes, he sees someone else lurking behind her. Holding back a bit more, he continues to watch and make sure she will be ok. The guy behind her had rushed her and pushed her into the alley and Tahe’s first response was to jump in, until he saw her fight. 

_ ‘This woman is sexy and tough?! I have to have her.’  _ He continues to watch as she takes down the four large humans. ‘ _Unbelievable!. Who was this woman?_ ' He sees that she's getting ready to leave the alley so he hides as she walks the opposite direction. She can handle herself, so Tahe walks back to the hotel thinking about what he just saw. He could definitely use someone like her on his team.

When he arrives back at his penthouse, he immediately strips and walks into the fresher for a much-needed shower after his meeting. It got a little bloody but the point was made. Stepping out of the shower, he hears the chirp at the door. Without thinking, he bellowed out “Come in.”

It was Cara. She entered the penthouse and looked around. “Tahe? It’s K.”

“Hey! How was the rest of your day?” he calls out from the fresher as he’s drying off.

“Not too bad. Did some walking to clear my head.” She walks closer to the fresher and sees Tahe with the towel around his waist. She didn’t mean to stare, but he was ripped. Broad shoulders that tapered to a thinner waist. Blue skin covered in scars and tattoos. Black hair still slicked back from the shower.

Cara turned quickly and stared off into the rest of the room. Tahe came out still in his towel as if it was second nature. He came to a quick stop and looked at her. 

“K? Are you alright?”

She looks up and blushes. “Yeah. It’s just.. um….” she waves her hand down at him in his towel.

He lets out a hearty laugh. “Sorry, K. I guess I am just that comfortable around you. I’ll go get dressed real fast.”

He came back out fully dressed. “Come sit down.”

She follows him to the sitting area, takes off her jacket and sits down. Forgetting she had her knife on her still. 

“Kriff! Sorry. I forgot I had it on me.” She takes it off and places it on the table. 

“Don’t be! It looks like it was a good thing you had it on you.” He points to the blood on her. He puts his hand up to her face as a bruise had formed on her jaw line. 

“You should see the four that jumped me.”

“You aren’t injured other than the bruise are you?”

“No. I’m fine. I am pretty good at defending myself.”

“I can see that. It’s pretty alluring when a woman can fight,” Tahe grins. “It just makes you that much more desirable, if I am being honest.” 

“You are too kind, Tahe. Taking the walk and getting into that fight did clear my head. I was wondering, if I take you up on the offer to help, what do you want in return? Help is never offered freely.”

“You are right about that, Kayle’ah. It isn’t.” His tone changed and Cara is uncertain what it meant. “I would like you to go on a real date with me. Not just meeting around here, although it is nice to not be followed by guards inside.”

“That’s it? A date? I don't buy it. What is the catch?”

“I have had many women around, but they bore me and usually they are only around because I am well off. Getting to be around a woman like you is fascinating and I need to know more.” Tahe explains to her, but he doesn’t tell her the real reason. “The only catch is that I would like to see you in a dress of my choosing.”

“My dresses aren’t good enough for you? Seemed to be just fine when you first saw me.”

He laughs, “No, no…it was sheer perfection. It’s just something that caught my eye and I thought would be more stunning on you, if that’s possible.”

“So, before I agree, how is it that you can help me find what I am looking for?”

“I am in the trade for the ones you need. I just need to know what kind you are looking for.”

“I need healthy women with steady, nimble hands. I also need strong men who can carry heavy loads with no issues and both need to be compliant.” 

“Hmm, I think I have both actually. Give me a couple days and I will know for sure.”

“Ok. We have a deal then.” She holds out her hand. Tahe takes it and kisses the top of her hand like he always does. “I am going to go clean up and rest.” Cara stands up, grabs the knife, hooks it back on her belt, and grabs her jacket. He walks her to the door. 

“Good night, K. Sleep well.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mid-morning, Cara was still in bed. Sore from the fight but felt alive. She needed that. She’s missing her sparring sessions with Din. There is a chip at the door. Cara padded over to answer. It was a delivery droid. She takes the package and goes back inside.

_ ‘K, I thought this would look exquisite on you. See you tonight.’ _

Cara took out the dress. It is a short gold dress with an asymmetrical cut at the bottom and a slit on the left that goes up the thigh. It has a narrow strap that goes from the right side of her neck, across her chest to her left breast. The material covers each breast, but there is a plunging neckline that narrows into a curve that veers off to the left, ending at her left hip. She is stunned at how delicate it was. No way she can pull this one off. Cara tries it on anyway. It fits like a glove. How is that even possible? Where can she hide a dagger in this? KRIFF!

She takes the dress off and puts it aside. She can’t even look at it. Crawling back into the bed, she grabs Din’s shirt and puts it back up to her face. His scent is fading on it. Drifting back off to sleep, Cara wishes this were over and she was back in his arms.

“K?” a voice calls out, waking her out of a dead sleep. She opens her eyes and blinks a few times to clear the haze away. It’s Tahe. “K, are you alright? I have been trying to reach you all day.”

“All day? What time is it?” 

“It is almost dinner time.” 

Cara realizes that he is fantastically dressed up. A black suit with gold accents to match her dress and his eyes. She almost bolted out of the bed, but realizes she has nothing on but her panties. The dress! Last thing she remembers is trying on the dress. Why was she this tired?

“I am so sorry, Tahe! I’ll get ready now! I have never slept this long in my life.”

He sits on the edge of the bed next to her. “Do you want to do this another night? I don’t want you to feel rushed.”

“No! Tonight is good. It doesn’t take me long to get dressed and put my hair up.”

He gets up and Cara gets up off the bed with the blanket wrapped around her, hiding Din’s shirt under it and heads into the fresher. Door closing behind her, she gets ready. 

Ten minutes later, she walks out dressed, hair pinned up off her shoulders and bruise covered up. Tahe walks up beside her after she puts her heels on. 

“I was right, K. You are exquisite. Even when waking and in only a blanket.” he grins.

Cara blushes. “I am really sorry. I guess that fight took more out of me than I thought. I’m ready when you are.”

She takes his arm and they head down to the waiting transport. It was a long night of meeting people he knows. Acting as if she is interested in what they say no matter how disgusting. She’s arm candy and is well aware. A trade is a trade though. Tahe breaks her out of the headspaces she is in. He lets her know that this party is done and they are moving on to the next place.

“I think you will find this next place to your liking. I found some ‘help’ you were looking for. We are going to view them now.” He is beaming.

Cara is disgusted but does not show it. She raises an eyebrow as if she’s intrigued and says, “That was faster than a few days.”

Arriving at a hole-in-the-wall location and escorted into the downstairs area that was turned into a stage of sorts, Tahe walks her up to the front. A bell dings and people in chains walk out. Heads down. Half-naked. 

“Take your pick, K.” 

She walks up the stairs to the platform and stands in front of each person. Checking out the hands and fingers of the women but not really caring what they looked like. She stops in front of one woman when she sees a familiar tattoo.

“How many can I choose?”

“They can all be yours if that is what you need.”

She slowly walks over to Tahe and all but purrs to him, “For what price?”

“We can talk about that later. Is that how many you want? All of them?”

“Indeed, I do.”

“Then they are all yours, Kayle’ah.” 

Someone off to the side claps and the slaves are sent to the back to be prepped. Tahe reaches up, grabs Cara by the waist and easily but slowly brings her down off the stage, taking her completely by surprise. _‘Kriff, he is strong.’_ She thinks to herself. This is the first time she’s gotten a hint of just how strong he is. No one has ever been able to lift her as if she weighs nothing. _‘This is going to be harder than I thought.’_

Tahe is starting to get more hands on. She tries not to fight it but she doesn’t want him touching her. It makes her sick. Those are not Din’s gentle hands. Whisked away to another location, they finally sit down to eat. As soon as they are seated, a crowd of men gathered. Asking questions about the trade, eyeing Cara like she was dessert. One had the nerve to ask if she was for sale. Tahe lost his mind. He snatched the person up by his throat and carried him all the way outside. When he came back in, he was alone. He was still in a rage when he asked if anyone else wanted to try to buy her. The room was silent. 

“Good answers. Now go back to enjoying your food and leave us alone.”

It was another example of how strong he was and Cara’s mind is racing. She’s going to have to take him out by surprise. There might not be any other choice. Tahe sits beside her. She gently puts her hand on his arm and looks at him as if to thank him for standing up to that piece of bantha shit. He puts his other hand on top of hers. 

“I am sorry to blow up like that. You didn’t need to see that.”

“Please! I thought that was kind of…hot,” she lied.

His gold eyes looked up at her and lit up. “Really?!”

“Yeah, I mean, I like a good fight. I did take out four attackers yesterday.”

“Do you feel comfortable enough to eat here still or would you like to leave?”

“Why don’t we go back to the penthouse? It doesn’t look like you want to continue to sit here.”

“I don’t. I will get the transport here. Be right back.” He kisses the top of her hand again as he gets up.

“Excuse me?” says a soft voice behind Cara. She turns around to see the petite woman in a pale blue dress. “I just wanted to tell you just how ‘mesh’la’ you look in that dress.”

The woman walked away and disappeared around a corner. Leaving Cara speechless. Mesh’la, Mando’a for beautiful. That’s what Din calls her. She looks around and sees no one familiar. She suddenly feels very uncomfortable. Is he here? Is he watching? She doesn’t want him to see her with this man. Especially with him pawing at her. Cara wants to go. Now. Looking around for Tahe, she stands up and walks to the door. He is outside with someone in what looks like an intense argument. She goes out regardless and calls his name. That breaks the men up. Tahe grabs her by the waist and leads her off to the transport. 

“What was that all about?” 

“Nothing. He wants another woman, but I won’t sell to him.”

Cara drops it. They couldn’t get to the hotel fast enough. She still felt like she was being watched. She walked faster than normal and he took notice.

“In a hurry, K?”

Turning to him, walking backwards she says, “What if I am?”

He grins as she turns back around. He likes the view from back here anyway. They make their way up to the top floor. Once they reach her room, Tahe picks her up and carries her in his arms. He takes her down to the sitting area instead of the bed like he wanted. 

“K, may I take down your hair? I like it down better.”

“Go for it.”

For large hands, he moved through her hair fast. It falls over her shoulders like a black waterfall. 

“So, tell me, Tahe, what is the price for the ones selected today?”

“Later. I would like to relax a bit after all that happened.”

“Sure. How about we both change into something more comfortable and we order food up?”

“I think that’s a great idea. I will call down when I go change. Anything specific you would like?”

“Surprise me.”

Tahe scoots up to the edge of the couch, closer to Cara. He put his hands up to her face and kissed her lips. “I will be back in a few.”

When Cara hears the door hiss shut, she releases her breath. She gets up to get some comfortable clothes on. She is sick of dresses. She puts on some sleep shorts and was tempted to throw on Din’s shirt but didn’t want anything to happen to it. She throws on a loose fitting top instead. There was already a blanket down in the sitting area so she heads down to wait on Tahe, closing the shade across the windows before sitting. He shows up with food and drinks, dressed in nothing but a pair of sleep pants. They eat and talk for a bit. Once done, he leans over to her and pulls her across his lap. Her shirt slipping down one shoulder.

Tahe says “You know, I have been wondering since I first met you, how you got all your scars. You have just as many as I do.” He caresses one of her legs.

She makes up stories about the injuries she has had. Luckily, Cara knows about some of the animals on Corellia. She tells him that she tamed a few dire-cats herself among other things.

“What about you?” she delicately touches his chest. “What are some of the stories on these?”

His turn to tell her about some of his injuries. Some of them horrific, but she’s unsure if they are true or not. He stops and turns to look at her face. He has tears in his eyes. This actually bothers her. She takes his face and kisses him. 

_ ‘ _

_ What were you thinking, Cara! Idiot’  _ she tells herself once she did it. _‘No turning back now. Kriff.’_

Wrapping his long arms around her, he kisses her back. He turns on the heat. She knows better than to keep this up but she has to keep playing along. She feels sick. Din’s face keeps flashing in her mind. Breaking their kiss, she looks at him and smiles. 

Tahe bends his head to kiss her neck and shoulder that is exposed. He stands up with her in his arms, takes her over to the bedroom, and lays her on the bed. Alarms in Cara’s head keep going off. This has to stop. She bites her bottom lip as he lays beside her. 

He props himself up on his left arm and says, “Watching you bite that bottom lip is one of the sexiest things I have seen in a long time.” Tahe leans over and kisses her lips again. His right hand starts to wander over her stomach, up towards her breasts. His hands are so large that it makes her breasts feel smaller but they are just as sensitive and she let out an uncontrolled moan. Turning him on even more by mistake. All of the sudden, a loud noise by the door startles them. It was both of Tahe’s guards, holding weapons, pointing them at Cara.

“Sir, back away from her!”

Tahe stands in between the guards and Cara. She knows that she has been made. She puts her hand under the pillow and hits the comm to activate it as Leia suggested.

“HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MINDS?!” he thunders. 

“Sir, we have been told that she is not who she says she is. You need to back away.”

“Oh, and just who is she supposed to be?”

.

.

“Her name is Cara Dune. She is an ex shock trooper for the rebellion.”


	9. Chapter 9

Tahe turns to her. “Is this true?”

Cara lets out a small sigh and nods. “It’s true,” she said softly. _‘Keep playing Cara. You don’t know what he is planning to do. Half-truths.’_

Next thing she knows, Tahe sits back down in front of her. “Why?”

_‘He is acting like he is genuinely hurt.’_

“I’m an ex shock trooper who took off from my duties when I disagreed with the politics of it all. Pretty sure I am wanted, so why use my real name?”

“Who is Kayle’ah Danluma?”

“It is a combo of my two best friend’s names. I am from Alderaan and they are gone. So I use their names to cope when I miss them.”

“You inspected slaves. Some from your side. Are you here to try to rescue them?”

“No, I had no idea they were here.” _‘Lie’_

“So why are you here? Why did you try to seduce me?”

“Wait. I tried seducing you? Are you serious right now?! Tahemai, look at me. I made up who I was because I had been told not to trust anyone on this planet. I didn’t seek you out. I walked by you to get to the room.” _‘Lie’_

“Guards, step outside the room.” When they hesitate, Tahemai only gets louder. “OUT!”

“So, Cara, I ask you again. Why are you here? Why did you tell me you were looking for “help”? Why the extravagant lie?”

“Heard you were the best in the business and I was hoping to join.”

“Were you really hurt by someone?”

“Yes. Badly.”

“When you kissed me earlier, did you mean it or was that fake too?”

“It was real. It hurt to see the tears in your eyes.”

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“You want in, I can certainly get you in. As much as it pains me to do so. The Trade isn’t a life I would want anyone I care about to be in. But I guess I can make an exception.” 

Suddenly Tahemai lurches forward and knocks Cara unconscious. 

He looks at her laying limp on the bed and says, “Welcome to the Trade.”

. . . . . . . . . 

Cara comes too but does not move. She listens. Makes a mental check on any wounds. She knows she’s bound, arms behind her back and at her ankles. Tahemai is speaking to someone. It is muffled but getting louder. They are coming back this way. 

“Untie her legs and get her up.” 

She can feel the binding loosen around her ankles and she is yanked to her feet by one of the guards. Cara’s eyes are open. She stands there in silence. 

“Leave!” Tahemai says to him. “I’ll handle this on my own. Let me know when the buyer gets here.”

Cara is alone with him again. He grabs her by her bound hands and shoves her forward to the sitting area. With one swift push, she goes flying to the floor of the sitting area cracking her head on the table. 

“I don’t take kindly to liars Cara. If you were truthful from the beginning, we may be having a different discussion. Sit up.”

She struggles to do as he says. Her head fuzzy and bleeding. Tahemai squats down in front of her.

“You are lucky that I don’t kill you.”

“Why don’t you?”

“Killing you would not be in my best interest, though I have thought about it. You are one of the most attractive creatures I have laid my eyes on. And since we don’t have a… whatever this was starting to be… you will be making me a lot of money in the Trade.”

“Can’t make money on something damaged.”

“Sure I can. I do it all the time.” Tahemai was silent for a few minutes, and then said, “I cannot believe I killed a man who asked if you were for sale. I thought you were worth keeping for myself and I have NEVER felt like that.”

The look of rage fills his face again. He grabs her by her hair and pulls her up. Letting go of her he steps back. Cara has no way to protect herself from him with her hands still bound. He suddenly sends his right leg out and into her abdomen just below her sternum, launching her off her feet and back into the transparisteel. Cara feels something inside her crack. She falls to the floor breathless for a second before coughing up blood. 

“Sir!” one of the guards calls out. “The buyer won’t be pleased if she’s too injured and he’s almost here.”

Tahemai just glares at her and turns to the guard. 

“Watch her. I am going to change.” 

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The buyer arrives, meeting Tahemai in the hall. He has the guards wait outside the building and this time they do not protest. He then gives the info on Cara to the buyer and brings him inside to view her. Cara cannot see anything but blurry figures and hear faint voices.

The buyer bends down to look her over. She’s hurt pretty bad. While examining her, something familiar catches his eye.

“You were right. She is very beautiful but looks damaged. It looks like it might take quite a few credits to fix her. What are you asking?” asks the buyer. 

They negotiate over price. Once a deal is struck, Tahemai walks up to the bar to get two drinks. The buyer quickly leans over, picks up what he found and walks up towards the bar. With both drinks in hand, Tahemai turns and the buyer plunges a dagger up and into his heart. 

With a shocked look on his face, he crumples to his knees. Before his last breath, the buyer meets his face and says, “That is for hurting my wife.” 

A helmetless Din turns on a comm and says, “All clear.”

The voice on the other end says the same. Guards were dead too. He grabs his dagger, puts it on his hip and runs over to Cara.

She’s pale, bloody and weak. He unbinds her hands, picks her up, and carries her down to the awaiting team. As soon as they have her on the ship, they get to work cleaning her up and assessing wounds until they get her to a medcenter. She stops breathing three times before getting to their destination. 

Din is a mess. He has gone so long without her, finally got her back and she is dying. Finally arriving at the medcenter, Leia is waiting along with another team of doctors. Cara is immediately taken to a secure area and the doctors get to work.

Leia puts her hand on Din’s shoulder. “She is in good hands. You both did good work and ended up freeing over 200 slaves so far and the number keeps rising.”

Hours go by. No news on Cara. Din has too much time to think about everything that lead up to this.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Cara is gone. Din falls asleep holding her shirt. The next morning, he meets with Leia.

“You said you had something you wanted to discuss with me before I left?”

“I know you promised Cara that you would go to your foundling.”

Before she can go any farther, he says, “Yes. I did promise her, however I never told her when I was going. What do you need me to do?”

  
Leia and Din went into her office to discuss a backup plan. “Would you be willing to go as yourself instead of in armor?”

“I have taken my helmet off for my son. I would take my helmet off for my wife. Especially to save her life. She means more to me than my armor at this point but I do want to try to limit who sees me the best we can.”

“I think I know someone who can handle all the intimate details. Let’s go visit a friend of mine and make a plan.”

About 6 weeks later, there is still no word on how Cara is doing on her mission. Surely, everything is ok.

Leia tells Din to go see her friend. She thinks that he needs to go to Coruscant and see if he can spot her to make sure she is ok. He is uneasy with spying on her and really does not want to see this man with his hands on her. He does want to make sure she is still breathing.

Landing on the planet with no armor or helmet feels weird but no one here would know his face. No one except her if she should spot him. He is dressed in the fanciest suit he has ever seen let alone worn. Hair cut neatly and his facial hair cleaned up. Leia is sending him to the Skysitter. 

Sitting in a dark corner where he is out of most everyone’s sight, Din finally spots Cara. He watches quietly as he sips his drink. He has never seen her look this fancy. The gold dress hugged her in all the right spots, hair pinned up… Kriff she’s magnificent. He watches as a crowd gathers near them. All of the sudden there was a very loud outburst. He sees the target pick up a man by his throat with ease and takes him outside. 

Din’s employee assigned to him was a small, beautiful woman wearing a pale blue dress. He waves over to her.

“Can you deliver a message discreetly and quietly for me?”

“Yes sir. Absolutely.”

“Good. I am going to pay you now. Once you deliver the message, you do not need to come back to me.”

“Okay.”

“The woman in the gold dress over there. Tell her that she looks ‘mesh’la’ in that dress.”

She repeats the word correctly and heads off away from Din.

He waits a while longer before leaving out another door so she doesn’t potentially see him. She got the message that’s all he needed to do to make her aware that someone was there and making sure she was ok.

Din makes it back to the ship and sends off a secure message to Leia. “Package is safe.” With that, they take off. 

Just before they make it back, Leia comms them.

_‘TURN AROUND! NOW! PACKAGE HAS BEEN COMPROMISED!’_

They immediately turn and head back to Coruscant. Dread hits him. What if his message made her slip-up? If she turned on that comm Leia gave her, then she knows she’s in danger and needs help. KRIFF! They should have stayed! It will be a couple hours getting back. It could be too late.

Leia comms Din privately. She caught wind that Cara is in fact alive but her cover blown and Tahemai decided that she is now to be sold. 

“I need you to be the private buyer. It may be the only way to get her out.”

“I have no weapons on me Leia. No armor. Nothing. You didn’t see this man lift someone larger than me right off the floor by his neck and carry him outside like he was nothing.”

“You will have to use your wits instead, Din Djarin. Be smarter and quicker than he is. For Cara. I have a meeting set up with you as the buyer. Bid high. Negotiate. They know you are on the way.”

Landing again, Din tries to keep himself composed as he gets into the transport and heads to the hotel. He gets to the front desk and tells them Tahemai is expecting “the buyer”. A guard comes down and escorts him up. Introductions are made, as he tells his guards to go wait outside the building. 

“I had hoped to keep this one for myself as she really is exquisite. Although right now, she has taken a bit of a beating for lying. I doubt she will cause you any problems though.”

Din is internally raging. He is careful not to show it since he does not have his helmet on. They enter what must have been her room. Rounding the corner to a sitting area, he sees her laying on the floor coughing up blood.

He walks over to her at Tahemai’s encouragement and bends down to look her over. She is barely breathing. He turns to look at another injury and notices his dagger she must have stashed under the table.

He confirms that he is interested but she’s injured so they negotiate on a price. Shaking on a deal, Tahemai goes up to the bar to grab a couple celebratory drinks. Din quickly grabbed his beskar dagger. Filled with fury at what he has done to Cara, he went right up behind this piece of Bantha shit and as he turned around with the drinks, he stabbed him. He made it known that this was for hurting his wife. He wanted to keep stabbing him out of pure, unadulterated rage but refrained. Calling the team and giving the all clear, he took his dagger and rushed over to Cara.

Having his Cara back in his arms but in such bad shape is ripping him apart. He takes her down to the waiting team and they rush to get her to the medcenter. 

. . . . . . . . . . .

Din doesn’t know what time it was when he snapped out of his own thoughts about everything that happened. He still feels like his small message to her did more damage than good. Potentially killing the love of his life.

Finally, he sees one of the doctors that was working on her. She has a lot of blood on her uniform. Leia comes over to sit with Din so she can hear what the doctor has to say.

“Cara is alive but she is far from out of the woods. She has some serious internal injuries that we will have to monitor.”

“Is she allowed to have someone with her?” Leia asked.

“Family yes. Does she have any?”

“She and I are both from Alderaan but she is married to Din.”

The doctor says, “You both can follow me.” Leading them to Cara’s private room. They had cleaned her up from most of the blood. She was still very pale and her breathing was shallow. Leia puts her hand on Cara’s forehead and strokes the top of her head. She bends down and whispers something into her ear. Kissing her on the forehead, she turns to Din. 

“Keep me updated on how she is doing will you?”

Din nods. He just cannot find his words right now. She understands. He pulls up a chair next to Cara. He picks up her hand. It is cold and lifeless. Din just holds it up to his face and cries.


	10. Chapter 10

Cara slowly improves a little every day. Two weeks go by and she is still unconscious but her color is better. She is also no longer ice cold. The wounds on her face and head have healed. Her insides are still wrecked. Leia had brought him a bag of his clothes. He only leaves Cara’s side to wash and change his clothes. The doctors and nurses have been nothing but respectful and careful with her. They encourage him to talk to her. Tell her stories. Read to her. Just let her hear your voice.

So, he sits next to her holding her hand. Having a conversation with her. Reminding her about Grogu. The things he used to do. What he would catch her doing with the kid like kissing him on the forehead or nose after saying she doesn’t do the baby thing. Letting him crawl into her lap and letting him hide under her shirt to nap. Din laid his head on the bed and started sobbing. He just wants her to wake up. To hold her without feeling like he will do more damage. To hear her beautiful voice again.

“I’m so sorry Cara. This is my fault. I shouldn’t have passed that message onto you.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” says a fragile voice.

He lifted his head. Cara has her head turned slightly so she can look at him. She smiled weakly and tried to bring her hand to his face. He helps her and starts kissing her palm. 

“You promised to go to Grogu” she said, pretending to be mad at him.

“That I did. However, I did not tell you when I would go. I am not going without my wife.”

“Din..”

“Yes cyar’ika?”

“Where is your armor? Why do you look so clean cut? Where are we? Moreover, is that chakaaryc dead?”

Din smiled as he moved closer to her face so she could see him better. “With Leia (kisses her forehead), to look like a man with money (kisses one cheek), in the medcenter (kisses her other cheek) and he most certainly is dead.” He kisses her lips. “I have missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Cara starts to cry. “I had to let him put his hands on me Din. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”

It is killing him to see her so broken. He takes her face in his hands, wiping away her tears and kissing her cheeks. “Stop Cara. Shhh.. It’s ok. It’s ok. I promise. Shhhh… I love you and I am so grateful that you are alive.”

She calms down and ends up falling asleep. Din is elated to have her back. He steps out of the room so he does not wake her. Contacts Leia and tells her that Cara was awake briefly. A Doctor comes by and checks on her as well. Since she woke, they want to recheck her to see how she is healing. She really needs to start moving around soon.

When she is brought back into the room, she is awake again and much more alert than she was the first time. She sees Din and beams.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself beautiful.”

The doctor comes in with her and tells Din that everything is looking really good and she can start getting up for short walks. “Emphasis on short Cara,,” the doctor said, knowing that she would push herself more that she should.

“I’ll make sure she listens.”

Cara scoffs and Din chuckles. 

“Kiss me di’kut,” she says to him. He obliges many times.

. . . . . . . . . .

A few days later, Cara is no longer required to stay as long as she comes back to be rechecked in a couple weeks. 

“Get me out of here!” chuckled Cara. 

“With pleasure!” Din hugged her and walked with her out of the medcenter. 

Arriving back at their original location before Cara left, Leia greeted her with a big hug.

“Thank the stars you are ok! I want you to rest as much as possible.”

“Yes your Highness,” Cara says as she curtsied carefully. 

Leia burst into a fit of laughter. As did Cara. They hugged again and Cara started walking in to go to their room. Leia put an arm on Din’s to hold him back a minute.

“I have something to tell you now that she’s back and I know you will head in the direction you were given. There is a village. It’s beautiful, peaceful, happy and they look out for each other.”

“It sounds.. nice.”

“It’s a village of mostly Alderannian survivors. I’m not sure how she will react to that but I figured you should know just in case.”

“I appreciate you telling me. I think she might be ok with it after everything that’s happened. Seems like she is ready for peace and quiet. She sure deserves it.”

“You both do.”

Din heads inside to the room. Stopping to grab food on the way in case Cara is hungry. When he gets there, she is laying on the bed asleep. The long walk must have worn her out. He crawls into the bed next to her and falls asleep. However, not before promising that they will not ever be apart like that again. 

Cara stirs. She almost panics when she felt arms around her and didn’t recognize where she was. Then she realized it was Din. She sank back into him. His eyes were not open but he held onto her tighter. She turns to face him and plants a long kiss on his lips. Din pushed right back into her. Neither one wanting to let go of the other. 

Breaking the kiss, Din asks Cara if she was hungry. She said she was a bit, so he got up to grab the food. They both pick through it. 

Cara breaks the silence. “Are you going to put your armor back on?”

“Do you want me to?”

“That’s not up for me to decide.”

“In a way, it is. You are my wife.”

“I want you to always do what feels right and comfortable for you. Not for everyone else. So, did I miss anything while I was gone?” 

“Other than Leia and I coming up with a backup plan in case you used the comm she gave you. Not really. Just me laying here with your tank top to my face because I missed you so much.”

“Were you in the restaurant when I was? That was you who has that girl tell me I was mesh’la?”

“Yes. I wasn’t really comfortable feeling like I was spying. Leia just wanted someone to get eyes on you to make sure you were ok. When I saw you, my heart almost stopped. You were so radiant. I was in such awe that I had to keep myself from getting up from the table to steal you away.”

“Ugh that dress he bought. I was nothing but arm candy and felt disgusting. I prefer that black dress you liked. Oh kriff!! That dress and your shirt... “

“All of those are already here Cara,” Din gets up and grabs the shirt to show her. She takes her shirt off and puts that one on. “You could have just left it off,” Din says with a gigantic smile.

“I could but I know it’s your favorite shirt. So if you want it back, you can just come take it off me,” she smirked and Din choked.

“I don’t think you are allowed to do anything strenuous for the next couple weeks when the doctors check you again. 

Cara pouts playfully. “We can be gentle when we want to be. Can’t we?”

Din approaches her, “we could try but if you so much as grimace, we wait.”

“Mmmm deal,” Cara purrs. They manage to be as gentle as they could after being apart for so long. She was a bit uncomfortable in spots but she didn’t let on because being with him made her feel alive. 

After making love to each other for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, Cara is laying on her back with Din on his side next her running his hands along her body. 

“Get into any fights there at all?” 

“Only a 4 on 1 scuffle,” she shrugged.

“Scuffle?” Din laughs. “How many did you leave alive?”

“One or two. Pretty sure one won’t walk again or attack another woman.” 

“When you are cleared, we can spar.”

“You’re on,” Cara purrs as she turns to Din, closes the gap between them and they get lost in each other again.

. . . . . . . . .

Cara and Din are packing up their belongings. Today is the day of the final health check at the medcenter. Once she is released, they can leave. Leia comes by. She wants to go with them.

“Leave your things here. Droids will come get them for you,” she says. “I wanted to let you both know that we are still breaking up the Trade den. We have found hundreds and it is all thanks to you.” 

Arriving at the medcenter, Cara goes back with the doctors. Din didn’t think it would take too long but she was in the back far longer than expected. 

Leia and Din wait for over two standard hours before Cara finally comes out.

“Is everything ok?” Leia asks.

“All good,” Cara beams and walks into Din’s arms.

“What took so long then?” Din asked.

Cara looked up at him and said, “I had them take my implant out too while I was here.”

“Wait! Really? Cara are you sure? I thought you didn’t do the baby thing? Not like we talked about this yet.”

“The old me didn’t,” she said quietly, “but the _‘married to the love of my life’_ me wants to try. Unless you don’t.”

“Are you crazy?! I’ll give you a planet full of them if you want!”

Cara laughed. “I am still not sure I can even have them but it sure will be fun trying,” saying as she raised her eyebrow and bite her bottom lip.

Leia clears her throat and shakes her head. “Okay you two! Let’s go!”

. . . . . . . . . .

They arrive at the Crest2, both overly ready to leave. The plan is to go back to Nevarro and get all the supplies they need before using the precious chip to see their son. Leia’s sendoff was nice but short. She knew they wanted to start the rest of their lives. 

“May the Force always be with you both.” 

Leia hugs Cara and whispers something into her ear. It was the same something that she whispered to her when she first saw her after surgery. Cara stands there puzzled about what she just said. Shaking her head, she gets on the ship and closes the ramp behind her. She heads up the ladder to sit with Din as they take off. 

Sitting in silence, Cara is lost in her own thoughts. Din turns once they are in hyperspace. “We should be landing on Nevarro in a couple hours.”

Cara doesn’t answer. She is not even looking at him. He nudges her leg gently. “Hey.”

She shakes her head and snaps out of it. “Sorry. I got lost in my own head. What did you say?”

“We will be back on Nevarro in a couple hours. Maybe you need to rest.”

“Yeah, I think I will actually. You should too. May need it for later,” Cara winks at him.

“Pretty sure if I come with you, we won’t be sleeping.” 

“Would that be so bad?” she murmurs.

Din wraps his arms around Cara. “Absolutely not, but you are drained. I can see it. Rest now and I promise that later this evening we will do whatever you want.” He turns her around, smacks her on the ass and tells her to scoot.

While Cara is resting, Din sends a message to Greef. 

“Thank the stars she is ok! I will meet you out there with the flyer. See you soon.”

Putting on his armor and helmet for the first time in weeks, he now feels odd but no one on this planet has seen him without it except Cara.

. . . . . . . . .

True to his word, Greef was there to greet them. He walked up to Cara and he pulled her right into a hug. “I am very happy to see that you are alive and well. Mando told me what happened.” 

“I am doing much better and definitely over doing anything like that ever again. You know, I am pretty sure we made a deal just before I left,” Cara said slyly.

Greef had a good belly laugh. “That we did young lady. That we did. Let us go get a drink and I will finally tell you all about that date.”

Din shook his head at how excited Cara got and laughed to himself. This story ought to be fun for him to hear too. Greef was a great story teller after all.”

They all walk in the direction of the cantina. When they enter, they see a new woman at the bar. 

Greef introduces her to the couple. “Zunra, this is our former Marshal, Cara Dune and her husband whom everyone just calls Mando. He was my best bounty hunter.”

Zunra comes from around the counter to shake their hands. “It is very nice to finally meet you both. Greef talks about you quite a bit.”

Cara looks at Greef and back at Zunra right back at Greef. She cocks up an eyebrow and tilts her head. “Is this who I think it is Greef?”

Another belly laugh from him tells her all she needs to know. “Well maybe I need to talk with Zunra instead of having to forcefully pull any information out of you then!” 

Greef has someone take Zunra’s place at the bar for a while. They all sit down and talk for hours catching up. 

“How long will you be staying? Would you want me to send over some food?” Greef asks.

Din and Cara look at each other and shrug. “We aren’t sure how long we will be. We have to get everything together that we will need for our trip. I also have to take care of the apartment before we go.”

“Cara I can take care of it if you would like. That would not be any hassle. There are plenty of buyers and I can send the credits to your account.”

“That actually would be great Greef. Thank you.” Cara turns to Din, “We should get going. It has been a long day.”

“Yes of course. You two have a good night and tomorrow I will have a droid bring you some food.” Greef and Zunra get up with Din and Cara. Seeing Greef holding Zunra’s hand was the cutest thing she has ever seen him do. “Good night you two.”

. . . . . . . . . .

Cara enters the apartment first. Din following, locking the door behind him. Cara turns and walks backwards slowly while starting to take off her clothes. “I think someone promised me a good time if I rested up earlier today.”

Din removes his helmet and starts removing the armor. “I don’t know who could have ever promised that!” he toyed.

“Well then I will just go have a good time by myself,” she baited back.

“I’d watch that” he shrugs, following her back to the bedroom.

Biting her lip, she takes the rest of her clothes off slower. Teasing him. Sliding onto the bed. She glides her hands over her breasts; leaving her left hand there. Cara stares into Din’s eyes as her right hand drifts to her center. Fingers finding their way to her clit. Her head falls back and she moans. This was enough for Din as he had finished undressing and immediately dropped down, took her fingers from her, put them in his mouth and moved it aside. He took over. Driving her mad from his tongue.

He knows exactly how to get her to where she wants to be and he ends up making quick work of it. She yells out _‘ELEK GAR SERIM’_ and lifts off the bed. Exactly what he likes from her. “Jatisyc,” he whispers. He missed hearing her speak his language. It turns him on more. 

“Cyar’ika” he breathes. Crawling up her still vibrating body, he puts his mouth on one of her sensitive nipples. At the same time taking his hardness and plunging into her. They take their turns on top. Once Din feels Cara getting close, he flips her on her back again. Faster he thrusts, feeling her tighten around him.

Cara growls “Galar gar arpat o’r ni!” as she and Din cum almost simultaneously. Once he heard her say that, it was all over for him. That was all he needed to hear. Din will always give her what she wants. He collapses on the bed next to her. 

“You are incredible. You know that Cara?”

“And you wouldn’t change a thing.” she replies smugly.

“No I would not” as he laughs.

Sleep overtakes them, curled up together tightly so no one or nothing could ever pry them apart again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chakaaryc - Rotten, low life  
> di’kut - idiot  
> elek gar serim - yes that's it  
> Jatisyc - delicious  
> Galar gar arpat o’r ni - Spill your seed in me (rough translation)


	11. Chapter 11

Din and Cara manage to get a good bit of what they are taking with them and loaded onto the Crest2 in a week. Greef and Zunra helped quite a bit of course.

“What are you two doing this evening?” Greef asks.

“No plans that I know of. What’s up?” Cara replied.

“I was hoping you would come have dinner with us tonight. My place.”

“Let me check with Mando and I’ll let you know.”

Cara approaches Din with a gigantic smile on her face.

“What did you do?” He asks cautiously.

“Me?!” She holds her hand up to her chest and acts exasperated. “I did nothing wrong thank you. Greef invited both of us to his place for dinner with Zunra and him. I told him I’d talk to you first since.. you know.. the helmet thing here.”

“I actually have been thinking of showing my face to Greef. He has done so much for us. I have considered him family for a while.”

“Could you with only just meeting Zunra?”

“I’m not sure but tell him we will be there. He wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t important.”

Cara walks back to see Greef. Din was right. He has never asked this before. Wonder what was up.

“We will be there. Need us to bring anything?”

“Absolutely not. I’m really happy you two will join us. See you this evening.”

Din and Cara make their way to the apartment to get cleaned up for dinner. He puts on his armor again; she puts on a nice flowing shirt and leggings. They throw ideas back and forth, about what this could be about. Making up ridiculous stories and laughing until they get to Greef’s place.

“Welcome!” Greef bellowed. “Come in! Come in! We are very happy you could make it.”

“Can we help with anything?” Cara asked.

Zunra answered from the kitchen, “No, you two are our guests! Besides, I have it covered.”

They all sat down to eat. Before they started, Din cleared his throat. “Greef, I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for us over this last year. Without you, I would have lost far more than I ever have.” With that, Din lifts his helmet off. “I consider you part of the clan and family can see our faces and use our names.”

Greef is awestruck. So much so, he has tears in his eyes. “Din my boy; you never have to thank me for anything. Thank you for this gift though. It means a lot.” They all finally get to share a meal together and have an amazing evening. Once dinner is cleared, Greef pulls Zunra aside as if to talk to her alone for a moment but still in front of Din and Cara. Cara nudges Din. 

“I also consider them both family and with them leaving, I decided that I wanted them here to witness this,” Greef kneels down in front of Zunra. Cara almost squeals in excitement.

Din whispers, “What is he doing?”

All Cara said was, “Watch.”

Greef continues, “Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Zunra’s eyes go wide and fill with tears. Collapses in front of him. She hugs him and says, “Yes! I will marry you Greef! Absolutely!”

Din’s eyes are wide. He has never seen this kind of marriage proposal before. He turns to Cara who has tears rolling down her cheeks. He reaches over and wipes her tears away. She says to him, “I am ok. These are happy tears. Promise.” She takes his hand and squeezes it.

“Is this how they proposed on Alderaan too?”

“A bit more elaborate but yes. But that was also never for me.” Cara chuckles softly. “What we did was extraordinarily perfect.”

“I agree,” Din murmurs in her ear. Cara turns her head to face him and he kissed her lips.

Greef and Zunra stand. Cara gets up, hugs Zunra, and says, “Welcome to the family.” Din and Greef shake hands as Din congratulates his mentor. 

“We should be going,” Cara says to Din. “Let the happy couple have some privacy.” She turns to the newly engaged couple and says, “Thank you for sharing this with us. It was so special.” They all exchanged goodnights and parted ways.

Din takes his wife by the hand and they stroll back to the apartment. He wants to stop and kiss her but he has his helmet on. Stopping anyway, he pulls her in front of him, puts his forehead on hers, and tells Cara just how much he loves her. “I still cannot believe you are mine. Sometimes I feel like I am dreaming.”

Cara pinches him in between his plates. 

“OUCH! What was that for?!”

She giggles, “Just letting you know you are awake.”

Din shakes his head and laughs. He grabs her by the hand again and they continue to walk home.

. . . . . . . . . . 

Another week goes by and the ship is filled. They are overly ready to go see Grogu but promised Greef they would spend one last night on Nevarro. Zunra had put together a going away party for them. That wasn’t the only thing. She and Greef did not want Din and Cara to miss their wedding so they had a surprise ceremony. The night was perfect. The moon was up; Din saw Cara talking with someone and just stared. She was just glowing with happiness. Far more than he has ever seen. 

She caught a glimpse of him looking at her so she excused herself and sauntered over to Din. “May I help you sir? I saw you staring at me from across the way.”

“I was just wondering if I had died because all I see in front of me is a Mandalorian goddess I only heard about in stories.”

Cara laughed and wrapped her arms around his beskar-clad body. “I love you idiot”. The event went way too fast. Before they know it, they were heading back to the apartment still feeling all the love that was at the wedding and party. 

Cara was already changed and lying in bed when Din finished taking his armor off and gets out of the fresher. She has her right leg bent up; propping up her pad, she was looking at. Tears welling up in her eyes. He sits next to her, running his hand up her leg and asks, “Are you ok?”

She smiles. “I’m just really happy. I didn’t know this kind of happiness existed.” Cara puts the pad aside and reaches up to Din bringing him down next to her as she scoots over. “I really am looking forward to leaving tomorrow.”

“I forgot to tell you something Leia said. The planet has a village not far from the school. It isn’t just any ordinary village though. It apparently has a lot of Alderaanian survivors.”

“You’re kidding! Really?!”

“That is what Leia told me. Guess we will find out. I’m glad you aren’t upset to hear this news.”

“It won’t be easy that’s for sure but has there been anything we have done that’s been easy?”

“I can name a few things now actually,” Din retorts. “Would you like me to show you one of them?”

Cara enjoys the feeling of his hands on her. Closes her eyes and sighs. Next thing she knows, he found ‘ _THE_ spot’ and she could not contain it. She screams through her laughter.

“YOU ARE A KRIFFING MIR’SHEB!” Cara has tears streaming down her face from Din tickling her. Hearing her laugh like this fills him with so much happiness and he falls deeper in love with her every time.

. . . . . . . .

It’s dawn on Nevarro. Cara and Din are already up and packing the rest of their things. Leaving the apartment, they go right over to the office. Greef and Zunra are waiting. 

“All set?” Greef asks. 

“Yes. We have everything we will need,” Din replied. “Thank you both.”

They load into the speeder and head over to the ship. Din loads what they have and comes back out, sans helmet. Cara has already started the goodbyes. He can tell that she was trying not be emotional. She and Din thought of Greef as a father figure and it is not going to be easy to leave. At least he married a wonderful woman that takes good care of him. Cara and Din walk hand in hand up the ramp, looking back once more as the ramp closes. Both head up to get ready for take-off. Din takes the chip out and places it into the guiding system panel. The controls light up and the coordinates are already locked in. Din turns to Cara and they both smile. The Crest2 lifts from the dusty surface of Nevarro and heads up. It isn’t long until they hit hyperspace.

“Now we just sit back and wait,” says Din. “Looks like we will arrive in a week.”

“Are you nervous?”

“To see Grogu?”

“No, to get to a planet and stay put. To finally live without having to look over your shoulder.”

“I wouldn’t say that I am nervous but it is definitely a different feeling. A feeling that I am ready for though.”

Din stands up and takes Cara by the hand to stand her up too. Wrapping his arms around her he says, “I never thought this life would be for me. Almost like I didn’t deserve it after all the bad things I have done in my life. Now that I have it, I will not be risking anything to lose it. You and Grogu are too precious to me.”

Hearing this still seems foreign to Cara. She should be used to it by now but it still makes her tear up. She has never been anything to anyone except her family. No one wanted her like Din does and makes her aware of it every single day. They spend the days chatting, sparring, lounging around and of course making love as often as they feel like it. Soon, the chirp of their approach to their final destination sounds off. Din and Cara head up to get ready to leave hyperspace. As soon as they are out, a planet appears and a message on the comm comes through. They instantly recognize the face. It’s Skywalker.

“I have been expecting you. You have permission to land. Welcome home.” 

The channel closes, landing coordinates are sent and they descend. Din had decided to keep his armor off. He will keep it tucked away for safekeeping. Once landed, Cara looks at Din and smiles. 

“What?” he asks.

“Home,” Cara said quietly.

Din punches the pad to open the ramp, squeezes her hand and says, “Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIR’SHEB - smartass


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter. Hope you all still like it.

The weather is perfect. Where they landed, you can see a small part of the village off in the distance. They walk around taking in the scenery when they both notice someone approaching. It’s Skywalker. They close the gap and greet him.

“Thank you for allowing us to come. It means everything,” Cara says.

“From what I have heard, you both have earned it,” Skywalker exclaims.

Suddenly they hear a noise. Skywalker reaches around to pull a bag from behind him. Opens the bag and out pop two big green ears. Din and Cara simultaneously cry out. “GROGU!!” Din takes him from Luke and holds him close.

“Hey buddy! How have you been?” he says as Cara strokes one of his ears and kisses him on the top of his head. Grogu coos and gurgles.

“We have missed you,” Cara whispers softly. Grogu looks at Din, then at Cara. He reaches for Cara with one little green-clawed hand. She takes his tiny hand with a couple fingers and Grogu pulls. They realize what he wants and they give in instantly. A family hug. They both hold him and each other. As they pull back, Grogu is still holding on tight to Cara.

“Hi my sweet womp rat. How long can we have him for?” she asks Luke. 

“I will come get him tomorrow morning for school.”

“You hear that buddy?! You get to stay with us until morning. Don’t worry though. We are here to stay,” Cara says to him as she boops his tiny nose. Grogu giggles. Cara tried to put him down but he was not having it. She sighs and appeases him. Luke excuses himself and heads back to the school.

“So, what do we do now Din?”

“I think for today, we just enjoy each other’s company and maybe explore a bit. What do you think Grogu? Fun day of catching up?”

Grogu coos in agreement. They head out to explore the surrounding area, saving the village for another day. 

“I wonder where we can build here. Guess we can ask around tomorrow,” Cara wonders aloud.

“You see a spot you like already don’t you?”

Cara laughs, “You know me too well. Over there,” she points. “It’s close to the village and school without it being too close. Gives us plenty of privacy.”

“Actually, that is perfect. Let’s go check it out.”

The trio head down through a field. Reaching a tree line that contained a variety of colors. As they continue through the trees, they hear running water. Farther up, there is a large stream and a beautiful waterfall. _‘Definitely the perfect location for their clan, especially if it should grow in number,’_ Din thought to himself. It is getting late so they head back to the ship. Cara hands Grogu to Din and starts getting food ready for the three of them. Din removes something from the pouch on his hip and Grogu giggles.

“Are you ready kid? Okay. You can have it. Show me what you have learned so far.” Din holds out the shifter knob (ball) for him.

Grogu concentrates and the ball reaches him in no time. He coos. Din holds out his hand and says, “Can you send it back to me?”

More concentration. Suddenly the ball takes off and lands in Din’s hand. 

“Atta boy! Good job! Cara did you see that?”

Grogu giggles louder.

“Yes I did. That was so good,” she comes over and kisses the top of his head. “Keep practicing and I will bring you boys some food.”

About 30 minutes later, they were all happily eating as if nothing ever changed. Grogu reached for Cara. He went right into her lap, under her shirt and chirped. Both Din and Cara laughed. 

“I’ll clean up so he can… enjoy that,” still laughing and shaking his head.

“I did kind of promise him that if we ever saw each other again, I would allow him to do this again.”

Grogu coos again softly. Soon he is fast asleep. Din comes back in and sits with Cara. She puts her head on his shoulder and sighs. 

“Tired Cara?”

“A bit.”

Din takes Grogu from under her shirt. They both stand and head to the large bunk. Din and Cara change into their sleeping clothes and each of them lay on each side of their son. It isn’t long until both are fast asleep.

. . . . . . . . . 

Morning comes too quick. Grogu is up before Din and Cara. He moves to lay up next to Cara’s chest. He nestles in and chirps quietly. This woke Din up. He says to the kid quietly, “Yeah, I like that spot too.”

Cara chuckles and finally opens her eyes. “Like father, like son. Ok little one. We have to get up and eat before Luke comes to get you for school.”

“Let him stay there a bit longer. I will make us something.” Din gets up and dressed to prepare for Luke’s arrival. He can hear Cara and Grogu giggling back and forth. Music to his ears.

About ten minutes later, Din calls out that the food is ready. Cara tells him they will be right there. Sitting up on the bed, she sighs. _‘It’s just school Cara. He will be back.’_ She shakes her head.

“Come on buddy. Let’s go eat.” She stands Grogu up and before she can stand up, he crawled into her lap. “Seriously? You can’t go to school hungry.” He puts his clawed hands up on her stomach and chirps. “Yes. Hungry.” Grogu chirps again and he closes his eyes. All of the sudden Cara sees black but doesn’t lose consciousness. She sees Din walking up to her and placing his hands on her stomach like the kid had done. Cara looks down and sees how big her belly is. Just as quick as it went black, she could see everything again. She’s confused but stunned too.

“Grogu,” she says just barely above a whisper. “Is there a baby in there?” He chirps excitedly as she finally understands him.

“Hey! What’s taking so long in there? Kid needs to eat.” Din grabs Grogu’s food and takes it into the bunk. He sees the look on Cara’s face. He squats down in front of her and puts the plate of food in front of the boy, who happily chows down. “Cara??”

She looks at him with her mouth slightly open as if she is in shock. She finally manages to whisper, “Ni cuyir yaihadla.”

“What?”

“Ni cuyir yaihadla,” she says louder for him to hear.

Din falls back on his butt. “How do you know? You haven’t been sick or anything have you?”

“No. Not that I can think of.”

“Then how do you know you are pregnant?”

Cara looks down at Grogu who is still stuffing food in his little mouth and chirping eagerly. “He showed me.”

Din looks at the kid. “Grogu.”

“Eh?”

“Is mama going to have a baby?”

“EEeee,” he coos and walks up to Cara to pat her stomach.

A knock on the ship made the adults jump a little. 

“That has to be Luke,” Din says. “I’ll take care of this. You just stay right here.” He picks up Grogu and heads to the ramp to open it.

Cara can hear Din apologizing that they were late meeting him. Luke didn’t seem bothered. She gets up and heads to the fresher still foggy from what she has learned. _‘Is this for real? It hasn’t been that long since I had my implant out,’_ Cara thinks to herself as she stands sideways in the mirror. Din comes over to her. Standing behind her, he puts his hands on her belly.

“You really think that’s what he was telling you?”

“All he showed me was you walking towards me, putting your hands on my stomach and when I look down, it is out to here,” she says as she holds her hands out.

Din smooths down her shirt against her belly. His eyes went a bit wide. 

“Oh my stars! Cara look! How did we NOT see this?! Your belly isn’t as flat. There is a little bump. Maybe we should find a doctor and get you checked out.”

“Yeah,” she murmured, still stunned.

Cara gets dressed. She barely remembers getting to the village. Din is just leading the way while she is lost in her own thoughts. He shows her inside a building and has her sit down. Cara can hear him speaking with someone but just cannot make out any real conversation. Din is calling her name but she isn’t responding. He kneels down in front of her and puts his hands on her face. 

“Cara look at me,” he says softly. This snaps her back to him but she still is not focused. "The doctor wants to check everything out. Want me to go with you?” She nods. Din stands and takes her hands to help her up. They follow the doctor. He pulls blood, takes a urine sample and then pulls out some machine that he sets aside. The doctor asks a couple questions and the lab work comes back. 

“You are in fact pregnant! May I check your belly with this? It will show me approximately how far along you are and I can check to make sure everything is ok.”

Cara can only nod. As soon as he puts the device on her belly, the heartbeat sounds through the speaker. It is very strong and fast. The doctor seems quite pleased with it. He finds the baby and shows the image to the couple. 

“Well dear, it looks as though you are around 15-16 weeks. Would you like to know the sex?”

Cara and Din look at each other. They nodded together.

“You two are the proud parents of a very active little girl. You will start feeling her move around anytime Cara. Din, you will be able to feel her kick in about a week or two. Oh, and talk to her. She can hear you now. It is always a joy to bring babies with Alderaanian blood into the world.”

Cara gave him a look. He says, “Your husband told me. I am all done here. He told me about all you have endured over the last few months. I would feel more comfortable doing more checkups if it is ok with you. If you are having any issues, come see me immediately okay?”

Din and Cara leave. Still stunned. “Din...” she says as she stops. “You realize that we conceived her almost right away. I don’t know how that is possible. I just recently had my implant removed.”

“She kept herself a secret that’s for sure. Definitely tough like her mama. You both survived that mission.”

“Kriff Din. I do not remember being sick other than being anxious before the mission. Nothing has been off that I can think of.” Cara is having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact she is so far along and did not even notice. She still doesn’t even see the “bump” Din sees.

“Are you ok Cara? I thought you would be happier,” Din’s voice wavered.

“I’m feeling a lot all at once. I am very happy but also very scared. You saw the damage Tahemai caused to me and how long I was out. What if she got hurt too and the doctor can’t see it?”

Din wraps his arms around her, telling her that everything will be ok. He is sure of it.

“Do you want to go back to the ship or walk around town?”

“Let’s just keep walking. Maybe that will help clear my head.”

“You got it.”

The village was busy. There was a market that was just buzzing with life. Kids laughing and playing, adults shopping and having good conversations together. A gentleman came up to the roaming couple.

“Welcome! You must be the couple that has a student with Master Skywalker. He told us to expect you. I am Engir Cor, the head of the village. Would you like me to show you around?”

“That would be great. Thank you. Oh, are there rules about where to build?” Din asked.

“Not really. Did you have a location in mind?”

Cara spoke up. “Yes. We found a spot back by the ship. It is outside the village. Our son’s school is close.”

“Oh yes. You can build out there. No one here wanted to be far from the village. However, it is permitted. If you need help building, we have a crew here that can be of service.”

“That would be great actually. We have limited time before our daughter is born,” Din replies.

“OH how wonderful! Another child! I will let the crew know they will be needed soon and will get your home completed before she arrives for sure. Come, I will show you where the school is located. Older kids tend to walk since our weather is pretty much like this year round. There are a few colder nights but not often.”

  
Engir takes them around the village. School must be out since the older kids were wandering around having fun. One of the little girls playing tag wasn’t watching where she was running and accidentally ran into Cara’s leg. She turned around, looked up and her eyes went wide. Cara smiled at her and said, “Be careful. Don’t want you getting hurt.” The girl took off running. Cara shrugged it off thinking she reacted like that because she is a stranger.

“Engir, that little girl.. is she Alderaanian?” Din inquired.

“Yes. Her parents were young when they came here. Why do you ask?”

Din turns to Cara and says, “That little girl looked an awful like you, don’t you think?”

“Black hair, dark eyes. Yup. Spitting image Din.” She laughed at him at the ridiculous question. Cara turned to Engir and fesses up. “He asked because I am also from Alderaan. I was off planet attending school when … you know. Then I left school and served in the rebellion. I lost everyone.”

“What is your family name?”

“Dune”

Engir blinked a few times and his mouth hung open a little. “Dune?”

“Yes,” she replied, sounding very confused. It isn’t a complicated name.

“Um.. a.. are you.. Carasynthia?

“Yes that is my birth name. Okay, what is going on?” Cara asked angrily. Din put his hand on her shoulder to bring her back down.

“Forgive me dear. I think you are less alone than you are aware of,” Engir says cryptically. “I have to get going for now. I would like to invite you back this evening for a welcome party. You can meet the people of the village. It has been a long time since we have had any outsiders come. Well, I guess one outsider and a daughter of Alderaan.” He smiles and takes off hurriedly.

“What the hell was that all about?”

Din hugs her. “I don’t know. I’ll find out later though.”


	13. Chapter 13

At the Crest2, Cara and Din eat a little. Cara picks really. Then goes to lay down. She is still a bit annoyed at Engir. Din peeks around the corner.

“Want to be alone or can I come in?”

“I won’t ever be alone anymore Din. Remember?” rubbing her belly. “I still can’t believe we made a baby.”

“I can. Not like we were ever careful, even though you had the implant. You and I both know those aren’t always one hundred percent effective.”

Cara laughs, “True. You must be pretty satisfied with yourself learning that you got me pregnant so fast.”

“I did pat myself on the back when you weren’t looking,” he said smugly.

Din winked at Cara, moved her shirt up and kisses her belly. Din starts talking but not to Cara. As she listens to him talk to their daughter, she smiles. She is so head over heels in love with this man. This hardened Mandalorian who has killed with his own hands, skilled in combat with many weapons, who has not a mean bone in his body. Who has become so devoted to his family than anything else, including his own creed. She softly smiles and drifts off to sleep.

Hours later, Cara is awake and both get ready to meet the villagers. On the walk up, they could hear the villagers laughing and talking. Sounds like the party started already. When they arrive, Engir greets them. He has them follow him up on a platform so he could introduce them to the crowd at one time. It would certainly take too long to do it individually.

“Ladies, Gentlemen!! Quiet please.”

A hush came over the crowd quickly.

“It is my greatest honor to introduce our new arrivals, Din and Cara Djarin. They have a child that is with Master Skywalker. While Din is an outsider, Cara is one of us. She is a daughter of Alderaan. Let’s welcome them home the right way.”

All of the sudden, a very loud deep voice cuts through the crowd.

“CARASYNTHIA??”

Din looked at Cara. Her face went white.

The crowd hushed and parted. A tall, wide man was slowly walking forward.

“My little Iraida? Can it be?”

Cara is in disbelief. She’s shaking. Breathing is staggered. There is only one person who has ever called her Iraida.

“Daddy?”

“Doodlebug!”

Cara jumps down and runs in his direction. He catches her and they spin around. She puts her hands on his face, crying and shaking her head in disbelief.

“How is this possible daddy?!”

A soft voice responds from behind, “We were asked to join another family on the other side of the planet for a lecture. We had been there for a few days. The day we were to head home was when…” 

Cara crumpled to the ground. Din rushed to her side. She couldn’t catch her breath. NO way this was real. No kriffing way. She starts crying even harder.

The woman dropped to the ground beside Cara and held her tight.

“Mama!” she sobbed. “Oh mama I am so so sorry for everything. I shouldn’t have left like I did.”

“Shhhhhhhhhh, Cara it’s ok honey. Shhhhhhh… Don’t you worry yourself with the past. We have a second chance now baby. Cayus was with us as well on that trip and is here, but his little girl, Avessa isn’t feeling well so he stayed home.”

Cara still being overwhelmed and sobbing, was clutched onto her mother, fearing if she let go she would be gone.

“Baby, it’s ok. I’m not going anywhere. Look at me.”

Cara slowly moved back from her mom. 

“That’s much better,” Kaleena says as she wipes her daughters face. Her dad joins them by crouching down. “Now, who is this handsome guy?”

Looking beside her, Cara put her hand on his and introduces them, “Mama, Daddy, this is my husband, Din Djarin.”

They all stand up and Din shakes their hands. Each giving their name to him. They realize that the crowd was still around them and there wasn’t a dry eye around. 

Lureg’s booming voice says, “What are you all waiting for?! Isn’t this a celebration?” He gave a hardy laugh, hugged his wife and daughter together for the first time since Cara was a teenager.

The family goes off to the side to talk. Kaleena asks Din and Cara to come stay with them instead of walking back to the ship tonight. Lureg seconds this.

“I need my doodlebug around.”

Kaleena says, “I am just as surprised that you are alive, as you are of us. We knew you would head into battle but there was so much destruction and so many perished. We were heartbroken knowing that you were on the warpath thinking we were all gone and potentially killed over that.”

Cara admitted that she was on the warpath. “I went through training and excelled to the point where they immediately sent me to become a Shock Trooper.” 

Lureg’s eyes widened, “You were a dropper Cara?!”

She chuckled, “Yes daddy. I was a dropper. I had the tattoo around my arm and even one beneath this eye,” she pointed under her left eye, “but I had a big mission recently that required me to get them removed. That is a story for another time though.”

The party was winding down. Villagers started heading to their homes. 

“Din, Cara, please come stay. We have plenty of room. You can even stay until we get you a house built. Unless you like staying on the ship. That’s ok too.” 

“We will come stay the night mama. Then we will talk tomorrow about it.”

Her parents both smile. “Deal,” they both said together. They all head to the Dune residence. It is a good size farmhouse. Cara is struggling to stay awake. She is worn out from the unbelievably emotional day she has had. Overwhelmed was an understatement. 

Kaleena takes them into a large bedroom. “You can take this one. There is a fresher in here as well. I am sure Cayus will be by in the morning. He and your dad work together. I hope that Avessa is feeling better. I can’t wait for you to meet her and Forah. Sleep well Din. You too baby. I love you so much.”

“I love you too mama. Good night daddy. Love you!” Cara says as she hugs both of them.

“Good night doodlebug. Love you,” Lureg shuts the door behind him. Cara sinks onto the edge of the bed and kicks off her shoes. Looking at Din, they both know things are about to really change. They had each other, a son, a daughter on the way and now their children had a set of grandparents back from the dead.

. . . . . . . . .

The next morning, Cara wakes to a hauntingly familiar smell. She sits upright quickly and panics. Not recognizing where she is. Din sits up with her and places his hand on her leg. 

“Are you ok? Bad dream?”

“I.. uh.. no. Not a bad dream. Just smell something I haven’t smelled in a lifetime.”

“Should we stay at the ship until this all settles in?”

“I think that might be a good idea. At least for a while. This is…*sigh*... an enormous amount to process. If it had just been people I didn’t know here I think I would be ok. But my mom, dad and youngest brother are alive? I am just having a hard time wrapping my head around this.”

Din wraps his arms around his wife. “Then we stay at the ship until you are ready.” He kisses her temple. 

“I am going to go out there and see if everyone is up. They said my brother may be by this morning and I guess I had better tell them about the kids too. Just …. Fair warning though, mom was always more interested in me having kids than my brothers having families.”

Din laughed, “I think I can handle that. I’m more interested in you having my babies too.”

Cara giggled then kissed him before getting up and heading out of the bedroom.

Out in the kitchen, her mother was busy cooking. Cara stopped in her tracks and just stared at her. Such a familiar sight she had forgotten all about. Kaleena was always one of the best cooks on Alderaan. 

“Morning my love! How did you two sleep?”

“Good morning mama. We both crashed. Yesterday was... a lot.”

“It sure was. Your dad and I all but cried ourselves to sleep.” Kaleena walks around to where Cara is sitting and puts her hands on her face. She is older but still looks remarkably the same. As does her dad. “I am so so happy to have my little girl back!” Kaleena says before kissing Cara’s forehead. “Are you hungry?”

“I am but mama,” Cara takes her mom’s hands in hers; “There is something I need to tell you and daddy.”

Kaleena returns to putting the food on the table for them all to sit together to eat and talk.

“Did I hear my name?” says a loud voice from around the corner.

Cara laughs. “Morning daddy.”

“Good morning to you too sleepy bug,” Lureg says, kissing the top of Cara’s head before taking his seat.

Din makes it out of the bedroom and walks out to the family. 

“Morning there Din. Sleep ok?”

“Yes sir. We both fell asleep quickly. Yesterday was an emotional day.”

“What did you want to tell us Cara?” asks Kaleena.

She takes a deep breath. “So, our son who is with Skywalker is not our son by birth. Din is Mandalorian and Grogu is his foundling.” Cara went on to explain everything about their story from how they met to the recent mission she had. “Then yesterday morning, we found out that I am pregnant.”

Kaleena almost drops her fork. “Stars Cara!! You’re going to have a baby?! Really?!”

Cara looks at Din and laughs, “Yes mama. We are having a little girl.” Cara stands and flattens her shirt to show the growing bump. “The doctor here said I am about 15/16 weeks along already.”

Lureg was next to speak up. “And this little one is ok after what you went through during that mission?!”

“The doctor wants to keep an eye on her but yes. She is ok. I had no idea my body was hiding this little secret. Grogu actually used the force to show me. That’s how we found out. The doctor just confirmed it.”

Kaleena has tears running down her face. She gets up and puts her hand on her daughter’s belly, right where her granddaughter is. She and Cara put their foreheads together. “I am just so thrilled that I get to witness this. You know I always wanted you to have a family. Despite you being so hardheaded.” They both have a good laugh at that. 

Lureg turned to Din and thanked him for never wavering from caring for his little girl. He was exactly what Cara always needed in her life. Shaking Din’s hand, he welcomes him to the family.

There was a knock on the backdoor and it opened. “Anyone home?” calls out a voice.

Lureg’s loud voice exclaims, “You’re late for breakfast Cayus! How is Av?”

Cayus calls back to his dad, “She’s right here. Ask her yourself.” He tells his daughter to go get grandpa and Cayus follows into the dining area.

“I didn’t know you had company. Should we come back?”

“Dont be ridiculous you Nerf-Herder,” Cara says as she turns to face her brother.

Cayus’ mouth dropped, “CARA?!”

The little girl, Avessa, reaches up to her father, “Who is she daddy?”

“Honey, this is my sister. Your Aunt Cara. Remember the stories I told you about her and my brothers? That’s her.”

Cayus puts Av down and walks over to Cara. He grabs her and hugs her. “I cannot believe it’s really you!” 

After some time passes, Forah, wife of Cayus, shows. The family introduces her to Cara, Din and of course the new granddaughter on the way. All enjoying the rest of the food and conversation. When the food was gone, Kaleena, Forah and Cara clear the table. Din watched Cara help her mother like nothing ever happened. No time had passed. Just fell right into step as if she’s been doing this for years. Avessa took an instant liking to Din. She was sitting in his lap. The same little girl that ran into Cara yesterday. He knew that she favored Cara. Now he knows that it is because she is Cara's niece. Av loves to chat. Din tries to keep up but she is a 6 year old that skips around a lot and asks many questions.

Lureg puts his hand on Din’s shoulder and says, “Why don’t you tell me about this location you two picked for a home. I am in charge of the crew that will help build the house. We can go outside and chat. Leave the ladies to catch up.” 

“Grandpa! I was talking to Uncle Din!” Av pouted. 

Lureg belly laughed, “I am very sorry Avie. However, Aunt Cara and Uncle Din need to have a home before their baby is born. You can come with us though ok?”

Avessa’s eyes got big and she looks at Din. “A baby?! Really? I’ll have someone else to play with? COOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL” screams the 6 year old.

Din gets up and follows Lureg and Av outside. As soon as they were out, he picks up Av and places her on his shoulders. He tells his father in law about the location and what was around that area.

“That’s pretty far out there. Can I show you another place that is actually closer to the Jedi school and here?” 

Din agrees and follows him out. The location seemed more perfect than the last. There was another waterfall that Cara would love; the trees seemed thicker and lusher. Even a couple Fire trees were Cara’s favorite. Lureg pointed out which direction the school was. He was right. It was far closer to both the school and to the village. 

“We will have to show Cara. I don’t see why she would disagree with this spot. Especially now that she has some of her family back.”

“Your family gone Din?”

“Yes. They hid me from the droids that were destroying my village before being blown up. That is how I became a foundling of the Mandalorians. They saved me.”

“Well son, you have your family back too. Hear me?” Lureg says softly. For being a big, loud man, he was very caring.

A quiet ‘Thank you’ was all Din could choke out. They head back. Cara is outside. She spots them and smiles.

“Where have you guys been?”

Av shouted out before they could say anything, “We found you a better place to live!”

Din puts Av back on the ground. Cara says, “Is that right?” as she raises an eyebrow and puts an arm around her husband.

“Actually, it is a better spot than the other. Closer to Grogu’s school and to the family.”

“You don’t need to sell me on it Din. I trust you. When do we start building?”

Lureg laughs, “That’s my girl! We will start today. YOU won’t be helping though.”

“Like hell I won’t be daddy!” Cara snipped back.

“Carasynthia...” he said sternly.

“Daddy…” she retorted back just as sternly. “I’m pregnant, not broken.”

“Din, will you please explain to her that I have enough crew to help get this house up and she should sit this out? She will listen to you.”

Din shook his head, “Sorry Lureg. I learned a long time ago not to tell her to do NOT do something.” 

Cara breaks down in a fit of giggles. “He knows me daddy. I will help do what I can but I promise not to overdo it. Ok?”

Lureg sighs. “No talking you out of it?”

“Not a chance.”

“Some things never change do they doodlebug? Let’s get started then.”

. . . . . . . . . .

The house is almost completed in just 3 months. Cara is 7 months along and just exudes happiness with the now far larger belly she has. She kept true to her word and only helped a little here and there with the house and did not overdo anything. The doctor has also kept giving the baby the all clear from any potential affects from the attack and Cara’s healing after. She now spends her days at her parents place. Walking back and forth to the ship was too much some days. Since the house is almost completed, the crew took it upon themselves to also unload the Crest2 and put it in the house. She has yet to see the almost completed home. She grows more tired every day. This little girl keeps her on her toes already that’s for sure.

Cara is asleep sitting propped up on the couch. Din takes the sight in. He can’t get enough of her as it is but seeing her growing their baby, does something more to him. Cayus comes up carefully behind Din and clears his throat quietly as to not startle him. Din glances at him and returns his gaze to his beautiful wife and daughter.

“I’m really glad Cara has someone to love her like you do. We all can tell just how much you love one another just by the looks you give. No one is more deserving of that kind of love than she is. She really was a loving sister. I couldn’t imaging the rage she felt though, thinking that we were all gone. Diving headfirst into battle after battle. I really believe that meeting you saved her and gave her the opportunity to get herself back. For that, we are all forever grateful. I am proud to call you brother Din. When she wakes, let her know that your home is now complete. Just needs the usual home things and I believe mom is taking that over. Especially the baby’s room. I don’t remember the last time she was this excited.”

Din chuckles, “I’ll let her know. I am just going to let her sleep for now. I think I will also let her hash that out with her mom. She will want some say.”

Cayus heads out. Din walks into the sitting area where Cara is sleeping. He sits down gently next to her and she leans over on him. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s ok. I can’t sleep all day.”

“Cayus told me that the house is done. Just need to get the interior completed. He says your mom was most likely heading that part up.”

“I’m not surprised. Look at this place. She has always had a knack for things like that. If she left it to us, we would have our weapons displayed all over the place since we live like warriors,” She laughed. 

“You aren’t wrong. This is a huge adjustment for both of us but I think it is growing on us. Don’t you think?”

Cara looked up at Din and kissed him. “Definitely.”

They heard a “Eeewwwwwww” coming from the backdoor area. It was little Av. She walked up to them and giggled, “Grandma says you should come to the house,” pulling on Din’s hand to get him up. Once he stood up, he helped Cara get up. She struggled with this part. Other parts, not so much. They still made love whenever she wanted. He was hesitant at first but he always has a hard time saying no to her.

Cara and Din slowly make it over to their new home. She is in awe. A home that was built by her father, brother and husband, pulls at her heart. Inside they see a familiar face, then hear a chirp.

“Hey buddy!” Din says as he picks him up.

Cara kisses the top of his head and boops his nose. Grogu reaches over to her so Din releases him to her arms. He doesn’t miss a beat and snuggles into her.

Kaleena chimes in. “He is an amazing little boy. We made sure he had his own room for when he is allowed to be here. Come on. I’ll show you the space. Your father and I already have furniture coming. Should be in tomorrow.”

Cara is beside herself. This is far more than she could have ever imagined. Lureg looks at his only daughter, his pride and joy. He loved all his kids but Cara stole his heart the second they knew they were finally having a girl. Walking over to her, he puts an arm around her, kisses the top of her head and says, “Welcome Home doodlebug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iraida - predatory reptomammals that were native to the planet Alderaan, superior intelligence, cunning, perfect hunter. (Cara's dad calls her this bc he would take her hunting instead of her brothers because she was just like one of these creatures)


	14. Chapter 14

Settling into the house was far easier than Din expected. He does not remember the last time he had a real home. Moreover, never one like this. Cara is up and wanting to go up to the waterfall. He obliges like always. When they get there, she slyly looks over at Din and slips off the long dress she has on.

“What are you doing?” he asked, knowing full well what she was doing.

Cara gets in and holds up her hand, using her index finger to beckon him to join her. He strips, as she watches, biting her bottom lip. He gets in the water with her. Her belly is getting bigger each day and makes it more difficult to hold her close in some ways. So he gets beside her to hold the woman he cannot get enough of. Kissing her shoulder and up to her neck. He can read her like an open book, knowing exactly what she wants, and that’s him. They always want each other all the time. 

The water actually makes it so much easier for her to move. It is more methodical, building them both up slowly until they physically cannot hold back any longer. Din always makes sure that Cara releases first. Feeling her tighten around him just builds him up far more and then pushes him over the edge. He cums powerfully into her. He holds on to her from behind, still mostly hard inside of her. Din kisses the back of her neck. Cara moans softly. This just makes him hard all over again. 

Cara looks over her shoulder at him and purrs, “Second round already?”

“Unless you don’t wa…”

Cara didn’t even let him finish that sentence. She started moving on his hardness still inside of her. Neither one lasts as long as the first time but it was still blissful. 

“Want to head back inside to eat?”

“Yes! I am famished.”

Din gets out and dressed quickly so he could help Cara out of the water.

“Kriff! I feel so much heavier after being in the water,” Cara laughed. She gets the dress back on. As soon as she does, she gasps. Din turned back quickly to her. “I’m ok. She just kicked really hard.” 

Din put his hand on her belly in time to feel their daughter roll around. 

“I guess she’s hungry too,” says Cara.

They walk hand in hand back to the house. Din has her go finish drying off and changing while he starts the food. Cara comes out, looking radiant as always.

“Your turn. Go change. I’ll keep working on the food until you get back.”

Din comes back out just as there is a knock at the front door. It’s Kaleena and Lureg.

“Good morning Din.”

“Morning! Come in. Cara is in the kitchen.” Din noticed the look on her mom’s face. He threw up his hands and said “Her choice.”

Lureg laughed as Kaleena and Din head towards the kitchen. 

“Hi mama, daddy! How are you this morning?”

“Good baby. What are you doing in here?” Kaleena asks.

“Umm… helping Din make breakfast? He had gone to get changed so I took over.”

Din rescues Cara from her mom. “I’m back now and will finish up. Are you hungry also?”

“Oh no thank you, we just ate. You two go ahead,” says Lureg.

“Go sit and visit with your parents.” He kisses her and scoots her out of the kitchen before he gets into trouble.

Sitting in the dining area, the three of them are chatting. Still catching up from the years missed. Din brings in their breakfast. 

Kaleena says, “Cara I came by to see if you had time today to come up to the house.”

“Sure, I don’t have much to do now a days except let this little one beat up from the inside,” she says as she rubs her belly.

“And I came for Din,” says Lureg.

“Me? What are we doing?”

“Keeping you away from the hen house my boy,” laughed Lureg.

Din has no idea what he is talking about and looks over at Cara confused. Kaleena rolls her eyes at her husband.

“It isn’t THAT bad Lu!” She playfully swats him and laughs.

“Umm, Mama? What are you up to? Why do I feel the need to go hang with them instead?”

Her father said, “Because you are like me and have always been able to sense when she is party planning. Remember how we used to run and hide up at the barns?”

“Kriff Mama! A party? Noooo thank you.”

Kaleena glares at Lureg. “Thanks for that,” she turns to Cara, “It is only a baby shower. You have the bare minimum still and you are about to pop.”

“Can’t I just go up to the market to get the rest? Be a lot less trouble and embarrassing.”

“Cara, please? Let me have this one thing with you. If you two have any more of your own children, no baby showers. Promise.”

Cara sighs, shakes her head at her mother and chuckles. “Ok Mama. Let’s do this.”

Lureg butts in and says, “You sure you can handle this on your own kiddo?”

“Daddy, if I can go into battle against the Empire with no fear and come out alive on the other side.. I can manage a ‘hen house’.”

“Let’s get out of here now while there is time, Din.”

Din kisses Cara and whispers in her ear that he will check on her later. She grins at him and nods.

. . . . . . . . . .

Up at her parents’ house, Cara now knows what her father meant by ‘hen house’. However, as obnoxious as this was for her, her mother was beaming. After all these years thinking the other was gone forever, this was the least she could do to bring some normalcy back to their lives. Cara didn’t leave home on the best terms and lived to regret it. She is determined to make it up to her parents.

Cara sees a shaggy, light brown head with a cute scruffy face peak around the corner. He smiles at her. Struggling to get up, Cara’s mom notices that she needed help. 

“Where are you going love?” she asks.

“Din is here. I’ll be right back. Promise.”

She waddles over to the back door to talk to him.

“How is it going? Do you need rescued?”

Cara laughs, “No, I think I will make it. Thank you for checking in though. How are you doing? What is my father making you do?”

“He was just needing help at the barn. Cayus and I were able to fix the roof for him. Just keeping me busy so I don’t come hang out with you I guess.”

“I’m glad you are with them though. You need to hang out with others besides me.”

“I like hanging out with you. You are much nicer to look at,” Din says as he rubs her belly. Just as he did that, the baby moves. “Wow. That was a big one.”

“Tell me about it. I can breathe better but dank farrik, I am having to use the fresher more. Oh, Mom wanted to know if we had a name for her yet. Should we tell them or make them all suffer?”

“I think they can wait,” Din winks. “I better get going before I get in trouble for busting in on your party.”

Giggling softly, Cara kisses Din. Kaleena walks in just as they broke apart.

“You two, I swear. Like teenagers. Nevertheless, I am thankful that my little girl fell in love so hard for a man perfect for her.”

Both Din and Cara blush. Din isn’t used to compliments at all. He has never known how to respond, but with what her mom just said, he knows his response well.

While looking directly into Cara’s dark brown eyes he says, “She was the perfect one for me right from the very start. That first punch. Then she helped take down the ATST walker. I was head over heels in love. She pushed me outside of my comfort zone, pushed my buttons, annoyed the hell out of me and made me a better man than I ever thought I could be. And not to mention she can take my breath away with just a look.”

Cara has tears in her eyes and before she can say anything, all that can be heard is a group of woman say, ‘Awwwwwwww’, simultaneously. Cara, Din and Kaleena laugh. 

“Ok, have fun. Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar Riduur,” Din says as he places a gentle kiss on her forehead. He bends down and whispers to the baby, “Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar ad,” and kisses Cara’s belly.

Kaleena notices that Cara looks tired, lets her and Din know it will not be too much longer and she will walk her home. Din heads out and the ladies go back to the group in the other room. About an hour after Cara opens the gifts, the house quiets and soon it is just her and her mother.

“Thank you for this Mama. It was… surprisingly nice.”

“You really enjoyed it or were you appeasing me?” Kaleena says jokingly.

Cara laughs, “No, I really did enjoy it. It wore me out but it was nice.”

“Come on baby. Let’s get you home to rest.”

As soon as they get to the house, Kaleena helps her into bed. She sits on the edge next to Cara. She can see tears well up in her mom’s eyes. “What’s wrong Mama?”

Kaleena softly sighed and said, “When things happened, and we ended up here, there was no way to send outgoing or get incoming messages. I knew you would join. You always wanted a good fight for the right reasons. I just hated that we did not know if you were alive or not. Years passed and we just came to terms that not only did we lose our two oldest boys but also our baby girl. Now not only do we have you back, but also we have a new son and another granddaughter on the way. Seeing you so happy makes most of the heartache going away.”

Cara cries when hearing how her mother has been feeling. The huge fight she and her parents had that caused her to leave without a word, has always weighed on her all these years.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry, baby. I’m sorry,” Kaleena says as she ran her hand through Cara’s hair. 

“Mama, I want you with me when it’s time.”

“You don’t need me in with you during labor honey.”

“I have always needed you. We have lots to catch up on in life and I want you apart of it.”

“I would be honored. Right now I want you to try to sleep ok?” 

Kaleena continues to run her hand through Cara’s hair and starts to softly hum a lullaby she once used to get her wild girl to sleep. It doesn’t take long for Cara to fall asleep. Kaleena places her hand gently on her daughters belly and tells her granddaughter to let her mama rest for a while. She feels a little punch then the baby stills. 

“Sweet dreams my angels. I love you both.”

. . . . . . . . .

The next morning, Cara is up before Din. She starts breakfast for them. The smell of caf close by wakes him from his sleep. Opening his eyes, he sees the cup on the table next to him and he smiles. _‘Man I love her’_ he thinks to himself. Getting up, Din sits on the edge of the bed sipping on the caf for a few minutes before walking into the kitchen.

“Morning,” she says as she kisses his sleepy face then turning back to the food.

“Jate vaar’tur cyar’ika. You are lively this morning!” Din says back to her as he wraps his arms around her from behind.

“Well your daughter actually let me sleep through the night for the first time in, I don’t know how long.”

Her hair is up so he is able to kiss her neck and a shoulder that is exposed from the shirt that is hanging off it. “You are always just so exquisite even first thing in the morning. You know that right?”

Cara looks over her shoulder and side-eyes him, “What do you want?” she giggles. 

“You! Always. You!!”

They sit down to eat and talk about the events from yesterday. Her parents brought everything down and Cara showed Din everything that the ladies had given them. 

“Do I get you home for the day or is my father taking you hostage again?” Cara asks.

Din chuckled, “I am all yours riduur.”

After cleaning up the table and kitchen, the couple sits together on the couch. Cara propped up by some pillows and her feet up on the table. Din next to her, talking to the baby. One of his favorite things to do. The one thing he will miss most is when Cara can’t sleep, she walks around and hums a song, while rubbing her belly, trying to get the little one to settle down. He tells stories to her. Ones he will tell all over again once she arrives. She kicks a few times but she has been more still lately. Cara knows she is getting closer and is so ready to hold this sweet, perfect little girl Din has given her. Listening to Din’s stories to their daughter is always entertaining but lulls her to sleep too. This morning though, she is not interested in napping. She actually has a bit of energy and wants to go for a walk.

The sun is rising slowly and the fauna are scurrying around. She can hear the animals at the barn and knows her dad or brother are there for feeding time. Din takes her by the hand and they walk slowly through the trees. Something flies by Dins ear. He stops dead in his tracks and looks back. It was an arrow. 

“Back to the house,” he whispers to Cara. When she tries to protest, he all but growls, “NOW!”

As soon as he has her inside, he goes right for his armor and weapons. 

“What the hell is going on Din?”

“Someone shot an arrow at us. I am going to check it out.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“Like hell you are Cara! Stay here.”

Din takes off and Cara stands there fuming. All of the sudden, she feels something. 

“Kriffing hell. Not now!” she yells as her water just broke.


End file.
